Total Drama Back for the Billion
by stop.drop.and.dance
Summary: A story that is taking up all the space on my computer about Total Drama's last season (After TDPI) Chris is back with more drama, except the breakups and makeups happen to almost everybody. Changes of personalities, secrets and LOTS of songs mean this season will be very, very long!
1. The Beginning of the Endless Contract

**Dear cast of Total Drama Island,**

**We would like you to come back for another season. You may be thinking "no-way!" and scoffing, but: if you make it to the final 10, when you get eliminated, you will get 500 dollars. Final five, 1,000. Final 2, 5,000. The winner gets, not a hundred thousand, not even a million but this time: One. Billion. Dollars. You heard me! Well, almost every one but Lindsay goes to Total Drama High so Come back to camp Wawanakwa and try and win today!**

**-Chris McLean**

"You think that'll get them to come back, Chef?" Chris McLean asked his co-host and the camp's horrible chef, Chef Hatchet.

"Heck yeah, if they tried that hard for a million, look how hard they want for a billion!" Chef nodded.

"Oh, camera's on? Oh! I'm Chris McLean and this is Total Drama Back for the Billion!"

{THEME SONG PLAYS}

"Hello, campers." Chris walked over to the bus that held all the campers in it. "Welcome back Duncan, Tyler, Lindsay, Leshawna, DJ, Eva, Justin, Owen, Noah, Harold, Trent, Geoff, Gwen, Heather, Cody, Izzy, Bridgette, Courtney, Katie and Sadie, Beth and Ezekiel." Chris raised his eyebrows.

"Uh, hello producers? What were you thinking, letting Ezekiel back on the show? He's a practically a feral animal!"

"Get on with it Chris, I want my billion!" Heather flipped her weave.

"Uh, no girl, This is _my_ billion." Leshawna and Heather growled at each other while Harold said,

"Ooh, cat-fight!"

"I'm going to split the teams by having you do this first challenge." Chris continued, pushing Harold out of the way.

"FIrst you need go through my closet of old clothes and make a fashionable or at least wearable outfit. The judges will be Chef, Myself and this cat we found on the street." Chef held the cat away from him.

"You have 5 minutes. Go, go, go!" Chris blew his whistle.

"I'm good at this, wanna work together Beth?" Lindsay asked, grinning.

"Eeeh!"

{In the confessional:

Beth: Lindsay isn't as dumb as she looks. In fact...

Lindsay: I just play along with it so they'll go easy on me! *cough-cough* not.}

"Perfect!" Gwen held up some dark blue slacks and found Courtney holding up the other end.

"Give them back, boyfriend stealer!" She yanked them from Gwen.

"Will you _get over_ that all ready?" Gwen rolled her eyes and sighed.

Lindsay found some pink flowers to go on the green slacks Beth found for herself.

"My turn!"

"Eeeeh! Ohmygosh, Katie! This is _so_ exciting!"

"I know, right Sadie!"

"Let's gossip."

"Okay!"

"Eeeeh!"

"Times up!" Chef blew the whistle.

The first ten outfits got 3's because they were so horrible.

Leshawna got a 7, Heather got an 8 and Courtney and Gwen tied for 6.

"Beth, surprisingly, you get a 9 and Lindsay, your last!"

Lindsay was wearing a dark blue leather coat she found at the bottom of the pile, neon green suspenders an a floral blouse she cut into a crop top.

"10! 10! Meow!" It was anonymous, Lindsay had won.

"What?!" Everybody, but Tyler exclaimed.

"Yay! I won!" Lindsay clapped and winked at Beth.

"You and Beth win the prize of being on opposite teams."

"Noo!" Beth cried. Lindsay pouted, but called up Leshawna for their team.

"Everybody who's on my team: Leshawna, Courtney...Hmmm..."

"Hey, Lindsay, let me pick! I'll pick the strongest players." Leshawna hissed.

{In the confessional:

Lindsay: You know, acting dumb is really really hard. But, to keep up the act, it gets me far in the challenges: I have to keep acting like the 'dumb blonde' I supposedly am.

Leshawna: So heres the deal. Chef made an illegal alliance with me saying, if I made drama happen I would get far in the game. And Lindsay is so stupid she doesn't know who her own boyfriend is. (Leshaswna laughs)}

"Uh, okay!" Lindsay said, dumbly.

"Gwen, DJ, Justin, Owen, Noah and... Katie." Leshawna finished for Lindsay.

"Everybody else, your on my team!" Beth called.

"Uhh, we should be the Cunning Cougars." Lindsay said.

"That's actually a good idea, Lindsay." Gwen looked at Lindsay and she was counting her fingers. "1, 3, 8, 4, 6, 9! There all there!" Lindsay wiggled her fingers. "Or not..." She looked away.

{In the confessional:

Gwen: I'm being nice to Lindsay because I couldn't _stand_ the fact that I'm on a team with Courtney _and_ Duncan. They'd probably argue the whole time. Ugh. This is _horrible_!

Courtney: What is _wrong_ with Leshawna for putting us on the same team?!

Duncan: Great. My ex-girlfriend and my current girlfriend are on the same team. Whoop-whoop. They'll tear each other apart, eventually.}

"Guys we should be the Cereal Killers." Bridgette suggested over on Beth's side.

"I second that motion." Geoff put his arm around his 'granola goddess'.

"I'll carry it." Cody shrugged. "It's a good name."

"And since I like drama, some of you are going to share a bunk with your worse enemy. Meaning: Leshawna and Heather, Harold and Duncan and Gwen with Courtney. The rest of you are going to go pick your bunkmates. Make sure that the boys are in the boys cabin, girls are in the girls cabins." Chris smirked.

{In the confessionals:

Courtney: Are you serious? If I have to spend one more minute with that-

Gwen: -annoying name, 'boyfriend stealer, I

Courtney:-will

Gwen and Courtney: EXPLODE.}

"I call the top bunk." Courtney plopped her grey duffle bag on the top.

"Since when do you get the top?" Gwen asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Because, your the _new Heather._" Courtney turned around and crossed her arms over chest.

"If she's the new Heather, then who am I?" Heather flipped her silky charcoal weave.

"Your the 'Old Heather'. At least your not a boyfriend stealer." Courtney glared harshly at Gwen.

{In the confessionals:

Heather: I _can't_ be the old Heather. I'm going to have to get an alliance to play the 'Trent-kissed-Heather' card on Duncan to get Gwen depressed so we lose the game and get her eliminated. Courtney. would be happy, very happy. Geoff and Bridgette are too busy kissing to pay attention and Beth is a total idiot. I clearly have my work cut out for me. But the only thing is, I have to do it near the merge...

Leshawna: Here's the deal. To keep Chef's sad little alliance, I have to get his favorite couple back together. Nope, not Gwen and Trent. The other two ex-lovebirds. Can you _get _anymore fake?! They can't _stand_ each other. But Chris is supposedly going to 'help' me by making the challenge. He actually doesn't even know that I'm in this stupid alliance with _Chef_.}

"Today's challenge is a singing challenge. Pick your best girl singer and best boy singer." Chef whispered into Chris's ear. "Leshawna, Heather make your team picks."

"Shut yo eyes, everybody." Leshawna dragged Courtney and Duncan to separate stalls. "Pick your songs." She said.

{In the Confessionals:

Duncan: I'm gonna do 'Blurred Lines." I wonder who the girl is... I hope it's Gwen.

Courtney: I heard there's gonna be a tackle challenge next. Yes! Sounds like fun. My song is gonna be Skater Boys.

Leshawna: There gonna regret their picks, for real, y'all!}

"Okay, sing blindfolded and that's it. Courtney, your first."

"Because Skater Boys are cool, yeah-yeah-yeah Skater Boys are cool, yeah-yeah-yeah Skater Boys are cool, yeah-yeah-yeah."

"Your turn, Duncan." Leshawna whispered.

"That's why I'm gonna take a good girl. I know you want it. I know you want it. Now baby, Blurred Lines. I know you want it. I know you want it cause your a good girl."

"Remove your blindfolds. Chris smirked at the ex-lovebirds.

"Courtney?!"

"Duncan?!" Courtney growled. "Let's just get to the wrestling already!"

"Wrestling? THere's no wrestling." Chris muttered. "But, you guys lost because DJ unplugged the cord to the lights."  
"Sorry! Bunny needs the light to help him turn into a bright, young, smart Bunny!" DJ got the silent treatment.

**AT THE ELIMINATION CEREMONY:**

**"**This year we are doing flags to represent eliminations. First flags goes to... Justin, Owen, Noah, Leshawna, Gwen, Lindsay and Katie." Chris paused, dramatically.

"Final three... Duncan." Chris continued. "Courtney: your on thin ice because of your thoughts for wrestling. DJ. Your Bunny does _not_ need 'light'. The winner is..." A drumroll went.

"Chef! Shut up!" Chris glared at Chef.

"DJ:-" Courtney slouched as Chris got ready to throw the marshmallow. "-your gone!" He tossed the marshmallow to Courtney.

"Go to the cabins, kids. Winners get gourmet dinner by me and the losers get nothing!" Chef laughed maniacally.

**Come back for the next episode of Total...Drama...Back for the Billion!**


	2. Wrecking Ball

Courtney's P.O.V

_Whispers all around her. "Mean girl." "Annoying person." Oh well. I_ woke up from another one of my nightmares. Too bad 50% of it wasn't true. I don't still have him, a.k.a the guy who annoyed the crap out of me, who kept a photo of me under his pillow and last; the guy who got his antlers (no pun intended) stuck in mine. _Really sounds wrong if you think about it_,I thought stifling a laugh. I had always wen't to the bathroom early for the avoidance of being called a itch with a b for taking a long time. At C.I.T camp, they taught us how to sing.

So, I sung.

My favorite breakup song. Learned it when Duncan and I broke up. I started from the beginning.

_We clawed, we chained, our hearts in vain_

_We jumped, never asking why_

_We kissed, I fell under your spell_

_A love no one could deny_

_Don't you ever say I just walked away_

_I will always want you_

_I can't live a lie, running for my life_

_I will always want you_

_I came in like a wrecking ball_

_I never hit so hard in love_

_All I wanted was to break your walls_

_All you ever did was wreck me_

_Yeah, you, you wreck me_

_I put you high up in the sky_

_And now, you're not coming down_

_It slowly turned, you let me burn_

_And now, we're ashes on the ground_

_Don't you ever say I just walked away_

_I will always want you_

_I can't live a lie, running for my life_

_I will always want you_

_I came in like a wrecking ball_

_I never hit so hard in love_

_All I wanted was to break your walls_

_All you ever did was wreck me_

_I came in like a wrecking ball_

_Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung_

_Left me crashing in a blazing fall_

_All you ever did was wreck me_

_Yeah, you, you wreck me_

_I never meant to start a war_

_I just wanted you to let me in_

_And instead of using force_

_I guess I should've let you win_

_I never meant to start a war_

_I just wanted you to let me in_

_I guess I should've let you win_

_Don't you ever say I just walked away_

_I will always want you_

_I came in like a wrecking ball_

_I never hit so hard in love_

_All I wanted was to break your walls_

_All you ever did was wreck me_

_I came in like a wrecking ball_

_Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung_

_Left me crashing in a blazing fall_

_All you ever did was wreck me_

_Yeah, you, you wreck me_

_Yeah, you, you wreck me._"

To bad Courtney wasn't the only one who bathed early in the morning...

Duncan was about to walk into the boys bathroom when he heard a voice that sounded like a girl he once loved. Then TDWT broke them. Instead of the joyous 'Come fly with us!' tone Courtney usually had. It sounded sad. He made up his mind.

"You wreaked me to, Courtney. In the best way possible. Sure, you may be a real itch with a b... I love you." Duncan whispered to the photo he (still) kept of her.

"What?" Courtney had a towel around her and her eyeballs were bulging out of their sockets. "That was probably the most sincere apology I've ever heard.

"Do you forgive me, Princess?" Duncan focused his bright blue eyes into her deep, chocolate ones.

"Yes, ogre!" She punched him in the arm. "Break up with Gwen. I'm not making that boyfriend-stealer mistake like her.

_I missed it when you bossed me around! _Duncan thought.

_Do it! _ Courtney thought impatiently.

_So now your a mind reader?! God, what do they teach you at that C.I.T camp of yours? _Duncan eyed her crazily.

_Mind reading. Now go! _Courtney pushed him gently.

"Gwen!" Duncan hissed.

"What?"

{In the confessionals:

Gwen: This is it, he's going to ask me to a fancy restaurant and take me out and-}

"I need to talk to you." He beckoned for her to be outside.

"Heres the thing: I don't think we should be together." Duncan admitted.

Gwen started laughing. "Your kidding, right?-Right?!" Duncan shook his head.

"I'm dead serious."

Gwen walked sadly away.

"What will happen to Gwen once she get's over her breakup? When will I _ever_ get my new phone? One of those questions will be answered on Total. Drama. Back for the Billion!" Chris intervenes.

{Theme song plays}

"Oh, shoot!" Chris ran back to the campfire site. "I _almost_ forgot about our elimination! But I didn't! MWAHAHAH!" Chris laughed.

"The first flags go to: Heather, Harold, Beth, Ezekiel, Tyler and Sadie."

"Bridgette: Did you accidentally hit a sour note?" Bridgette blushed. "Geoff, _I_ heard you were trying to imitate Justin Bieber... Were you?"

"Maybe." Geoff mumbled.

"The final flag goes to...Bridgette." Chris tossed her a flag. "Bye, Geoff!" Bridgette waved.

{In the confessionals:

Leshawna: That was easy. Chris isn't mad about Chef and I's illegal alliance. It lasted for less then 4 days so it doesn't count. Yes! I'm gonna _win_! Um, Duncan and Courtney would frickin' kill me so... Shh!

Chris: Sure, Leshawna, sure. Were all gonna shut up cuz I hate the drama it would cause between Duncan, Gwen and Courtney. What is _wrong_ with these kids?}

"Agh!" Noah shrieked.

"Izzy again?"

"No, Gwen, actually."

Gwen and Izzy were by the door holding 6 foot long bazookas and Gwen was wearing a shirt that said Males=Death. Her black hair was now streaked pink (where'd she get the hair dye?) and in a high-ponytail. She was blowing pink bubbles with her bubble gum. She had an ugly smirk on her face.

"I have decided to be a-"

"-violent" Izzy put in

"-feminist." Izzy high-fived Gwen and started firing bazooka shots everywhere.

"Take cover, everybody!" Owen ducked down to protect his food.

Everybody screamed.

"I though feminists meant _no_ violence!" Bridgette shrieked.

"Same here!" Courtney dragged Bridgette as they ran into the woods.

"Wait up!" Katie and Sadie hissed and panted as they ran.

"Okay, fine. But you _can't argue._" Bridgette said sternly.

The twin girls nodded.

**What will happen to them in the woods? Will the two feminists stop almost killing people with there bazookas? Or not? And will I ****_ever_**** get that phone?! No. I don't think so. At least about my phone. **


	3. Gwen's Summertime Sadness

**It's been three days since Courtney, Bridgette, Katie and Sadie have been in the woods. Will Duncan and Geoff find them before Gwen does and plays the boyfriend stealer card on Courtney? Will I ever find my phone? Yes. I got it, put it down and lost it. Deal with it.**

**[Theme song plays]**

"I'm scared. Are you, Sadie?"

"Yeah, I'm like totally scared Katie."

"Guys, I think see Gwen from here. She's close. I'm _so_ going to fudgin' sue Chris!" Courtney huffed and turned to Bridgette who was keeping watch for Gwen and/or Izzy.

"See anything else, Bridge?"

"Nope. You, Court?"

"Nada." The girls smiled.

"Can you sing? This is a musical show, after all. Maybe Chris will get you out of here! I've already sung and Katie and Sadie are busy so that leaves you.

"She's right, Bridgette. You've gotta sing!" Chris's voice came from an intercom.

"Fine." Bridgette sighed and took a deep breath.

"I need your love

I need your time

When everything's wrong

You make it right

I feel so high

I come alive

I need to be free with you tonight

I need your love

_[Beat break]_

I need your love

I take a deep breath every time I pass your door

I know you're there but I can't see you anymore

And that's the reason you're in the dark

I've been a stranger ever since we fell apart

And I feel so helpless here

Watch my eyes are filled with fear

Tell me do you feel the same

Hold me in your arms again

I need your love

I need your time

When everything's wrong

You make it right

I feel so high

I come alive

I need to be free with you tonight

I need your love

_[Beat break]_

I need your love

Am I dreaming? Will I ever find you now?

I walk in circles but I'll never figure out

What I mean to you, do I belong?

I try to fight this but I know I'm not that strong

And I feel so helpless here

Watch my eyes are filled with fear

Tell me do you feel the same

Hold me in your arms again

I need your love

I need your time

When everything's wrong

You make it right

I feel so high

I come alive

I need to be free with you tonight

I need your love

_[Beat break]_

I need your love

All the years

All the times

You have never been to blame

And now my eyes are open

And now my heart is closing

And all the tears

All the lies

All the waste

I've been trying to make it change

And now my eyes are open

I need your love

I need your time

When everything's wrong

You make it right

I feel so high

I come alive

I need to be free."

Courtney high-fived Bridgette in awe as a blimp with Chris's face x100 on it.

He (unfortunately) picked up Gwen and Izzy.

Gwen's P.O.V:

I can't believe this happened. Thanks a lot, karma. Technically, I can't call Courtney a boyfriend stealer. Duncan got together with her _after_ we broke up...I think, at least.

"Gwen, there's something I need to show you." Leshawna hissed. I think I'm imagining this, but Leshawna winked at Chris.

Oh. My. God.

So she _is_ a boyfriend stealer! What a ****ing hypocrite! Ugh!

I stomped back to the seat and glared at Courtney and mouthed, _I know what you DID!_

Her face wen't from tan to white.

"Hello, _Courtney_." Gwen put special emphasis on her name.

"H-hi, Gwen." Courtney put on a big smiley face and took out her PDA and dragged Bridgette in the spare room and started texting.

"What do you need me for?" She looked confused.

"Okay, so technically, Duncan and I got back together _before_ he broke up with Gwen. So I am a boyfriend stealer." Courtney hissed.

She showed Bridgette her PDA and the message was to Duncan. It said;

**Duncan, Gwen knows about us getting together before you breaking up. Whaddo I do?**

**Relax. Trick her into liking Trent again. She still misses him. Duh.**

**Mwah! Love ya! On it.**

Bridgette smirked as Courtney blushed and playfully punched her in the arm as the blimp landed. The five girls and two guys boarded off the plane.

"Gwen, we've got more horrible news." Chef said, not caring.

**Trent, play dead for a while. this'll be easy.**

**Got it.**

"What is it? It can't be any worse then I'm already feeling. I'm never singing though! I only have one song I'll ever sing and I'm not sad eno-"

"Trent died."

Gwen's eyes widened as a tear fell as she began to (hypocrite alert!) to sing. Her favorite song.

_Kiss me hard before you go_

_Summertime sadness_

_I just wanted you to know_

_That, baby, you're the best_

_I got my red dress on tonight_

_Dancing in the dark in the pale moonlight_

_Done my hair up real big beauty queen style_

_High heels off, I'm feeling alive_

_Oh, my God, I feel it in the air_

_Telephone wires above are sizzling like a snare_

_Honey, I'm on fire, I feel it everywhere_

_Nothing scares me anymore_

_(1, 2, 3, 4)_

_Kiss me hard before you go_

_Summertime sadness_

_I just wanted you to know_

_That, baby, you're the best_

_I've got that summertime, summertime sadness_

_S-s-summertime, summertime sadness_

_Got that summertime, summertime sadness_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_I'm feelin' electric tonight_

_Cruising down the coast goin' 'bout 99_

_Got my bad baby by my heavenly side_

_I know if I go, I'll die happy tonight_

_Oh, my God, I feel it in the air_

_Telephone wires above are sizzling like a snare_

_Honey, I'm on fire, I feel it everywhere_

_Nothing scares me anymore_

_(1, 2, 3, 4)_

_Kiss me hard before you go_

_Summertime sadness_

_I just wanted you to know_

_That, baby, you're the best_

_I've got that summertime, summertime sadness_

_S-s-summertime, summertime sadness_

_Got that summertime, summertime sadness_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_I think I'll miss you forever_

_Like the stars miss the sun in the morning sky_

_Later's better than never_

_Even if you're gone I'm gonna drive (drive, drive)_

_I've got that summertime, summertime sadness_

_S-s-summertime, summertime sadness_

_Got that summertime, summertime sadness_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Kiss me hard before you go_

_Summertime sadness_

_I just wanted you to know_

_That, baby, you're the best_

_I've got that summertime, summertime sadness_

_S-s-summertime, summertime sadness_

_Got that summertime, summertime sadness_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

"I'll always miss you, Trent!" Gwen started crying hysterically.

"I'll miss you too." A deep voice came from behind her. It was Trent.

"I thought you were dead!"

"Well... A little... Lawyer slash birdie told me. *Cough-Cough* "Courtney."

"I knew you miss him!" She smirked a little.

"Well... Thanks, actually." Gwen smiled and said, "I forgive you!"

**Will Courtney and Gwen be 'friend-ish' again? I dunno or care. Just want the kids to suffer. Come back next time. For Total. Drama. Back for the Billion! Also, its boys vs girls now. The Girls are the 'PowerPuffs' and the boys are the 'Teenage Ninja's'**


	4. Crying, Crying and More Crying

**Hello, audience! Welcome back, with your sadistic *cough-cough says Chef* host; Chris McLean! Welcome back for another episode of Total. Drama Back for the Billion!**

**{Theme song plays}**

Bridgette and Courtney waited for Gwen by her bunk as Courtney poked her saying; "Get up. C'mon, Let's get an early walk in."

"Ugh, fine." She pulled on a grey pair of khakis and a black shirt and pulled her hair into a bun. She had her teal highlights back in.

Bridgette, had on a pale blue tank top and yellow board shorts and her hair was in its usual ponytail, but much higher on on her head. Courtney, was wearing a grey and red tennis dress and her hair was in a french braid.

The three opposites walked to their boyfriends cabin and gave them a scare.

_Hmm, if Duncan's always saying 'loosen up' then I will. By playing a prank!_

She signaled the rest of the girls to follow her as she pulled a fake spider out of her pocket and tossed it in. Bridgette whistled loudly to wake them up as Gwen slammed the door.

The boys woke up and started laughing at the spider.

"If you want to scare me, you'll have to try harder then that." Duncan snickered and shook his head at their prank.

"Shoot!" she frowned and stomped her foot on the ground.

_Why can't I go to the school the others go to!_

Meanwhile, Lindsay was in her cabin, having a much more frustrating event than Courtney. No, she didn't lose her eyeliner or see a spider. Not even decide what clothes to wear. It was school. Her school, SS for short was sending a list of school supplies that she needed.

_List for SS_

_7 crop tops_

_7 booty shorts_

_7 micro-mini skirts_

_10 skin-tight dresses (every color of the rainbow+ gold,silver and pink)_

_7 super-tight leggings_

_7 see-through long-sleeved tees._

_Ugh_. I thought. _I seriously hate SS._

Lindsay looked around her cabin. Bridgette, Gwen and Courtney were gone. She and Beth were done. Beth called her stupid, even when she was being herself and the others were asleep so she couldn't do anything about it. She started to break down as her phone buzzed. She put on her glasses.

_Lindsay, hun. Make sure your email me the things you adore for SS! Hugs and kisses, mom._

She burst into tears.

"Hey, are you okay?" A kind voice said.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Lindsay sighed and looked up. She saw Gwen, Bridgette and Courtney looking quite sympathetic.

"What's wrong, Lindsay?" Courtney asked as Bridgette rubbed Lindsay's shoulder.

"SS...Too..Much...Pressure." She took deep breaths and showed them the list.

"Is this for a stripper?" Bridgette raised an eyebrow.

"The point is, my mom was is famous Valid Mercedes. World famous"-she cringes-"stripper."

"Ohh.. What does SS mean?" Courtney cocked her head to the side.

"Stupid School." Lindsay lowered her head and cried softly.

**Will Lindsay ever stop crying? When will this morning ****_ever_**** end?! Find out next time on Total. Drama. Back for the Billion!**


	5. Lindsay's Mom

**Seriously slightly demented chappie!**

* * *

**Welcome back to Total Drama Back for the Billion! Were back live, in the girls cabin or a.k.a the PowerPuffs!**

**{Theme song plays}**

"What happened to you and Beth?" Bridgette asked looking at Beth, who was sleeping soundly.

"She called me stupid." Lindsay said.

"Well, everyone here thinks that just so you know." Beth said, suddenly waking up and followed Heather to the bathroom.

"I have an IQ of 200, Beth!" Lindsay called after her.

"You do?" Gwen, Courtney and Bridgette chorused.

"Yup. But my mom wants me to have an IQ of 10. Oh boy, Yay."

"So... Your smarter then Noah?" Courtney asked, gesturing to the Teenage Ninja's cabins.

"Almost. He has 205." Lindsay pulled a nail file out of her suitcase.

"So, you like the beauty stuff but not the other stuff?" Gwen questioned.

"True dat. I love shopping, and spa's and all that other stuff but just not the way my teachers and mother put it.

"Get dressed and come on. You come with us now." Courtney commanded.

"Can I borrow some of your clothes?" Lindsay asked.

"Sure, why not." Courtney handed her an indigo ruffled skirt and a white tank top.

The four girls walked to the breakfast place while Chris and Chef were standing on the tables.

"Today's challenge is mostly for the boys, since we have decided to torture them today. Who ever doesn't go insane wins. Now presenting, Valid Mercedes and the rest of her team, the Star Strippers!"

Lindsay's mouth dropped open.

"Hello Lindsay, dah-ling. Don't I look divine in this dress?" Valid asked.

The song 'Come and Get It' started playing.

"Oh, fudge." Bridgette muttered, glancing Geoff. She didn't know how much she trusted Geoff...

_When you're ready come and get it_

_Na na na na [3x]_

_When you're ready_

_When you're ready_

_When you're ready come and get it_

_Na na na na [3x]_

_You ain't gotta worry, it's an open invitation_

_I'll be sittin' right here, real patient_

_All day, all night, I'll be waitin' standby_

_Can't stop because I love it, hate the way I love you_

_All day, all night, maybe I'm addicted for life, no lie._

_I'm not too shy to show I love you, I got no regrets._

_I love you much, too much to hide you, this love ain't finished yet._

_This love ain't finished yet…_

_So baby whenever you're ready…_

_[2x]_

_When you're ready come and get it_

_Na na na na [3x]_

_When you're ready_

_When you're ready_

_When you're ready come and get it_

_Na na na na [3x]_

_You got the kind of love that I want, let me get that. (Let me get that yeah)_

_And baby once I get it, I'm yours no take backs._

_Gon' love you for life, I ain't leaving your side_

_Even if you knock it, ain't no way to stop it_

_Forever you're mine, baby I'm addicted, no lie, no lie._

_I'm not too shy to show I love you, I got no regrets._

_So baby whenever you're ready…_

_[2x]_

_When you're ready come and get it_

_Na na na na [3x]_

_When you're ready_

_When you're ready_

_When you're ready come and get it_

_Na na na na [3x]_

_This love will be the death of me_

_But I know I'll die happily_

_I'll know, I'll know, I'll know_

_Because you love me so… yeah!_

_[2x]_

_When you're ready come and get it_

_Na na na na [3x]_

_When you're ready_

_When you're ready_

_When you're ready come and get it (when you're ready come and get it)_

_Na na na na [3x]_

The boys were silent as they clapped politely as the 'Star Strippers' left they left the stage.

Lindsay was mortified.

_My mother, my mother my mother._

"I am _not_ going to SS, mom." Lindsay stood up.

"Mom?!" Gasped the campers.

"SS?!" Gasped Chris and Chef.

"Lindsay!" Gasped Valid. "I cannot believe you're kidding."

"She's not. I'll sue if you don't give her what she needs." Courtney stood up, also.

"Yeah," Gwen and Bridgette surrounded Lindsay and glared at her mother.

"What would you like, Lindsay, dear?" Valid quavered

"One, better clothes, two to go to Total Drama High, three: for you to get a real job and four: TO LET ME SHOW OFF MY 200 IQ ABILITIES!" Her voice wen't into a shriek.

"Fine, Lindsay." Valid walked off stage while the others clapped.

"For that performance from Lindsay...The PowerPuffs win this time!"

The girls cheered as Chris continued.

"You win-" Chris cringed as Chef smirked "A night at Chris's mansion."

The girls cheered and ran as Chris unlocked the gate, looking like he was going to die.

**{Confession Cam:**

**Duncan: There's something I need to do.}**

He walked over to the mansion where there were bright flashing lights and let himself in.

He walked up on the stage and started to sing.

_When the days are cold_

_And the cards all fold_

_And the saints we see_

_Are all made of gold_

_When your dreams all fail_

_And the ones we hail_

_Are the worst of all_

_And the blood's run stale_

_I wanna hide the truth_

_I wanna shelter you_

_But with the beast inside_

_There's nowhere we can hide_

_No matter what we breed_

_We still are made of greed_

_This is my kingdom come_

_This is my kingdom come_

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close_

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Curtain's call_

_Is the last of all_

_When the lights fade out_

_All the sinners crawl_

_So they dug your grave_

_And the masquerade_

_Will come calling out_

_At the mess you've made_

_Don't wanna let you down_

_But I am hell bound_

_Though this is all for you_

_Don't wanna hide the truth_

_No matter what we breed_

_We still are made of greed_

_This is my kingdom come_

_This is my kingdom come_

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close_

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_They say it's what you make_

_I say it's up to fate_

_It's woven in my soul_

_I need to let you go_

_Your eyes, they shine so bright_

_I wanna save that light_

_I can't escape this now_

_Unless you show me how_

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close_

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

She leapt out of her seat on the couch by Bridgette, Gwen and Lindsay and hugged him.

He gave her his trademark smirk and wen't out the way he wen't in.

Chris knocked on the door and came in with a box labeled 'Lindsay'.

"Chris! You _said _we could stay all night!" Courtney pouted.

"No, it's Lindsay's new clothes she ordered off of her mom's credit card."

Lindsay retrieved her clothes and checked the paper and muttered, "Nine hundred dollars...check!"

Trent popped in the window and said, "I heard the number nine! Hi Gwen!" and left.

"That's _a-lot_ of money!"Bridgette raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah...I know!" Lindsay grinned and said, "Bye, Chris!"

**Liked this, audience? You'll see the drama rising between since-season 1 couple BxG during the girls vs boys group song! I'll see you next time on Total. Drama. Back for the Billion!**


	6. Let It Go

**Welcome back, audience. Today, we will listen to singing. Lots, and lots of singing!**

**{Theme song plays}**

A foghorn blows and awakes all the girls in the pink cabin. Same for the boys in the blue cabin.

They trudge through the sludge (it rhymes!) to where Chris and Chef passed out breakfast.

"You campers will be doing an actual boys vs girls competition. Girls, you get the song Undercover and boys, you get the song Party Rock Anthem.

Courtney's P.O.V

One embarrassing secret about me: I am OBSESSED with Nicki Minaj and Selena Gomez. _They'll laugh... _I think as I bit my lip and shiver as I looked over at Duncan who was sitting next to me.

"Cold, Princess? I have a jacket and body heat..." He smirked.

"Jacket, thank you very much." My lip wen't up at the corners. I accepted his black and grey punk skull jacket. I still shivered, though.

Gwen's P.O.V

I looked over at Courtney, her lip was in her mouth, being chewed.

"Are you OK?" I whispered.

"Yeah, fine." She mouthed back.

I, don't believe her. If she were _really _okay, she wouldn't except Duncan's jacket.

Bridget's P.O.V

The music to this 'Undercover' song started playing and we don't know it.

For some reason, Courtney starts tapping her foot and starts singing. She runs back stage and makes the fog machine turn on and starts singing.

_I look at you, and all I wanna do is just disappear (Oh-uh-uh-uh-oh-uh)  
I got a craving for you, baby, can we get out of here (Oh-uh-uh-uh-oh-uh)_

You're a sexy machine, you're a Hollywood dream.  
And you got me feeling like a homecoming queen.  
Let's drop out of this crowd, somewhere no one's allowed.

I want yo-o-o-o-u,  
All to myself, I want you all to mysel-el-elf,  
And nobody else.  
(Yeah)  
You don't need no other lover,  
We can keep it undercover.

Find me in the shadows,  
And put the shades down until tomorrow.  
And make sure that no-nobody follows,  
You don't need no other lover.  
We can keep it undercover.

(You don't need no other lover, we can keep it undercover)

I wanna find a place where we can be alone in the dark (Oh-uh-uh-uh-oh-uh)  
And you can navigate me like a map that you know by heart (Oh-uh-uh-uh-oh-uh)

You're a sexy machine, you're a Hollywood dream,  
And you got me feeling like a homecoming Queen.  
Let's drop out of this crowd, somewhere no one's allowed.

I want yo-o-o-u  
All to myself, I want you all to mysel-el-elf,  
And nobody else.  
(Yeah)  
You don't need no other lover, we can keep it undercover.

Find me in the shadows,  
And put the shades down until tomorrow.  
And make sure that no-nobody follows.

You don't need no other lover, we can keep it undercover.

You don't need no other lover, we can keep it undercover.

I wanna find a place where we can be alone in the dark  
And you can navigate me like a map that you know by heart

All to myself, I want you all to mysel-el-elf  
And nobody else,  
Yeah  
You don't need no other lover (x3)  
We can keep it undercover

You don't need no other lover, we can keep it undercover.  
You don't need no other lover, we can keep it undercover.

"You _know_ this song?" Duncan starts laughing when she finishes. After their round of party rock Chris announces that the boys win.

"Calm down, Courtney. Have some jello!" Duncan hands her green jello, thinking it's red.

"You…you… you booger-eating, nose-picking, jerk, son-of-a MITCH!"

Afterwards, I go up to Duncan and slap him. Lindsay is standing next to me.

"Why did you do that to her? Just because she likes Selena Gomez doesn't mean you have to laugh!" Lindsay rants. A lot.

"I agree! You're her _boyfriend_! You should stand up for yourself, not laugh at her along with the rest of them!" I gestured to the boys who were still laughing (Geoff, Duncan and Noah)

"Geoff! Were on a break until you apologize to Courtney!"I yell over to him.

"What? Bridge baby!" Geoff ran after Bridgette after she stormed away.

Courtneys P.O.V:

I'm so humiliated, I think as I slam the door to the girls cabin, take a deep breath and begin to sing.

_Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go, let it go  
Turn my back and slam the door_

_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight  
Not a footprint to be seen  
A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen  
The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside  
Couldn't keep it in  
Heaven knows I tried..._

_Don't let them in, don't let them see  
Be the good girl you always have to be  
Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know  
Well now they know_

_Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go, let it go  
Turn my back and slam the door  
And here I stand  
And here I'll stay  
Let it go, let it go  
The cold never bothered me anyway_

_It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small  
And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all  
Up here in the cold thin air I finally can breathe  
I know I left a life behind but I'm too relieved to grieve_

_Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go, let it go,  
Turn my back and slam the door  
And here I stand  
And here I'll stay  
Let it go, let it go  
The cold never bothered me anyway_

_Standing - frozen in the life I've chosen  
You won't find me, the past is so behind me  
Buried in the snow_

_Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go, let it go,  
Turn my back and slam the door  
And here I stand  
And here I'll stay  
Let it go, let it go  
The cold never bothered me anyway  
Let it go,let it go, here I stand,let it go,let it go. Let it go_

I ran off to the woods.

Gwen's P.O.V

We are in one of the hot tubs that sits just outside the girls' dressing room. Were basically in a room that's like a swimming room but instead of a normal pool, it's about 4 pools. I'm wearing a black and grey one-piece, Bridgette is wearing a baby blue tankini and Lindsay is wearing a hot pink strapless bikini.

"Bridge, Lindsay, Courtney is running towards the woods." I poke her in the ribs.

"We have to go after her." Lindsay slips her feet into her black sparkly flip-flops.

"What about your pants?" Bridgette asks as she puts on her grey sweats and a blue shirt.

"Doesn't matter right now. Lets go." Gwen hurries and like Lindsay, goes out with her teal flip flops with no shirt or pants on.

Us three run out of the door, into the woods to look for a certain prep.

Lindsay's P.O.V

As we are in a forest, we hear a sniffling in the bushes.

"Courtney?" I ask, anxiously.

"Yeah?" She peeks out of the bush.

"Omg, are you okay?" Gwen hugs her.

"No, I'm publicly humiliated. By my boyfriend, at that." She stands up as we walk back to the cabin.

"If it makes you feel any better, Duncan said that he felt horrible and he'd commit suicide if you didn't come back in an hour." Bridgette recalls, remembering eavesdropping on the boys when they were in the hot tub room.

"WHAT?!" Courtney starts running, like a super-fast cheetah, dashing to the doors.

"We've gotta follow." Gwen picks up the run and Bridgette and I share a knowing glance and run too.

Courtney's P.O.V

"Duncan, no! Don't do it! Please, no! DO NOT DO IT!" I run in and press my lips against his.

"Well, I won't do it now." We break apart from the kiss when he says that. Soon, we fall into the hot tub, playing tongue wars.

Best game I've ever played. Even though, he won, I still felt victorious.

**LATER:**

We are all hanging out in the hot tub.

Bridgette and Geoff are making out and Gwen and Trent are giggling and talking about music sensibly. Did you know that Lindsay and Noah started dating? They are so cute together! But you know what Duncan and I are doing? Arguing. Back to normal. ;)

**This is still Chris McLean, saying this is the longest chapter ever written. No end here! I'll always host until I stop! That made no sense… Anyways, Next time on Total. Drama. Back for the Billion! Now, someone. GET MY HAIR GEL, STAT!**


	7. Will You Marry Me?

**Welcome back to Total Drama Back to the Billion! I'm Chris McLean and I'm saying, this is Total Drama. We need more drama, so I've had a video made of the best GxG, DxG and TxC moments for the new/old couples. Read this next episode to find out what finds out!**

"Hello, I'm running for class president because-"

"Shut up, Courtney!" Someone snapped.

"I'm just trying to practice for when I get back to high school!"

**{Theme song plays}**

Izzy's P.O.V

_I'm tired of being called crazy._ Izzy thinks.

"Look what crazy Izzy's doing now!" Duncan starts laughing.

I have to act like a weirdo because, like Lindsay my mother is something I want to hide. She's a street performer, a clown. Everyone thinks I must be crazy, so I act crazy.

"Everybody! I have a song to sing!" I stand on top of the table.

"Oh, god." Courtney whispers to Lindsay, who's on her right. Gwen and Bridgette are on the left of her.

"IKR."

"Noah, can you rap?" I ask, ignoring him.

Someone snorted in the crowd.

"Yup."

"Rap with me."

"_I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed_

_Get along with the voices inside of my head_

_You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath_

_And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy_

_I wanted the fame, but not the cover of Newsweek_

_Oh, well, guess beggars can't be choosey_

_Wanted to receive attention for my music_

_Wanted to be left alone in public. Excuse me_

_For wanting my cake and eat it too, and wanting it both ways_

_Fame made me a balloon 'cause my ego inflated_

_When I blew; see, but it was confusing_

_'Cause all I wanted to do is be the Bruce Lee of loose leaf_

_Abused ink, used it as a tool when I blew steam (wooh!)_

_Hit the lottery, oh wee_

_With what I gave up to get was bittersweet_

_It was like winning a used me_

_Ironic 'cause I think I'm getting so huge I need a shrink_

_I'm beginning to lose sleep: one sheep, two sheep_

_Going cuckoo and cooky as Kool Keith_

_But I'm actually weirder than you think_

_'Cause I'm_

_I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed_

_Get along with the voices inside of my head_

_You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath_

_And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy_

_Well, that's nothing*_

_Well, that's nothing_

_No, I ain't much of a poet but I know somebody once told me_

_To seize the moment and don't squander it_

_'Cause you never know when it all could be over tomorrow_

_So I keep conjuring, sometimes I wonder where these thoughts spawn from_

_(Yeah, ponder it, do you want this?_

_It's no wonder you're losing your mind, the way it wanders)_

_Yo-lo-lo-lo-yee-whoo_

_I think you've been wandering off down yonder_

_And stumbled onto Jeff VanVonderen_

_'Cause I need an interventionist_

_To intervene between me and this monster_

_And save me from myself and all this conflict_

_'Cause the very thing that I love's killing me and I can't conquer it_

_My OCD is conking me in the head_

_Keep knocking, nobody's home, I'm sleepwalking_

_I'm just relaying what the voice in my head's saying_

_Don't shoot the messenger, I'm just friends with the_

_I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed_

_Get along with the voices inside of my head_

_You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath_

_And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy_

_Well, that's nothing_

_Well, that's nothing_

_Call me crazy, but I had this vision_

_One day that I'd walk amongst you a regular civilian_

_But until then drums get killed and I'm coming straight at_

_MCs, blood get spilled and I_

_Take it back to the days that I get on a Dre track_

_Give every kid who got played that_

_Pumped up feeling and shit to say back_

_To the kids who played 'em_

_I ain't here to save the fucking children_

_But if one kid out of a hundred million_

_Who are going through a struggle feels and then relates that's great_

_It's payback, Russell Wilson falling way back_

_In the draft, turn nothing into something, still can make that_

_Straw into gold chump, I will spin Rumpelstiltskin in a haystack_

_Maybe I need a straight jacket, face facts_

_I am nuts for real, but I'm okay with that_

_It's nothing, I'm still friends with the_

_I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed_

_Get along with the voices inside of my head_

_You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath_

_And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy_

_[x2]_

_Well, that's nothing_

_Well, that's nothing_"

"Wow. She's not crazy." Bridgette takes a glance at me and looks at her friends.

"Hey, Noah! Good job!" I winked.

"Thanks!" He walked over to his friends, who were clapping for him.

Little did I know, I made someone was very angry.

Lindsay's P.O.V

She wanted to rap with Noah? That's not fair, he's my BF. What is _wrong _with Izzy? That's my BOYFRIEND. I. HATE. HER!

"You okay?" Gwen asks.

"No. She just rapped with my boyfriend. How would it make you-"

"Okay… Enough. Time for a little remembrance of the old couples! DxG, GxG and TxC. Play the slideshow!" Chris directed Chef.

Courtney's P.O.V

_Uh oh. Duncan never likes it when I talk about Trent and I dating…_

Duncan's P.O.V

_Uh oh. No way. Trent?_

Gwen's P.O.V

_Why are they playing this? Courtney and Bridgette would kill me! _I thought, as we were packed tight together in the auditorium, I could feel Courtney besides me, her muscles tensing up as a slide of Duncan and I kissing.

Secretly, I had gone on a date with Geoff. So it sucks now, because I dated 3 guys this show. Duncan, Trent and Geoff.

When the video slide ended, I overheard Chris say to Chef, "Let the drama unfold."

"How could you?" Bridgette asks me, tears streaming down her pale face. She turned around and ran to the cabin, high blonde ponytail swinging in the air.

Courtney's P.O.V

"Grrrrrr…." I could feel my fists clenching and unclenching as I shouted at Gwen, "You'll be hearing from my lawyers!"

I run to the cabin, where I hear Bridgette crying into her pillow.

Bridgette's P.O.V

"Waaaaa!" I wailed, snot running down my face.

"Eww, Bridge, here's a tissue." Courtney handed me a tissue.

Beth walked in the room, and said; "Looks like your _boyfriends_ are a little tricky!"

"What do you mean?" I ask, wiping my nose on the tissue.

"Well… Nothing really." Beth walks guiltily away.

"What she means, is your boyfriends suck. You girls need new ones!" Heather comes up behind me.

"Heather?" Courtney and I say, in a jinx.

"Girls, in the end were all sisters. Friends, even. So let's hire some actors to play 'house'!" Heather hands us her cell and walks out of the room.

"Let's start a game of house."

**Oooh, It's been a while since we've had an elimination. How about…Duncan?**

"Everybody, it's time to start the elimination round!" Chris said over the megaphone!

All the teens walked over to the elimination area on the island.

Trent's P.O.V

I feel weird, like butterflies running around in my stomach. Do I… Still have feelings for Courtney? I don't know, our first date was fabulous. But… Gwen is nicer, more considerate. Besides, Courtney has Duncan. Actually, we were never happy together… Anyways, the guys (Noah, Duncan and Geoff) and I have decided to sing to our normal GF's to show how much we care about them.

Gwen's P.O.V

I feel horrible. The girls hate me, except for Lindsay. She's explaining why their mad, in fact. "Their mad because those were their boyfriends you dated. Courtney will never admit it, but she would _die_ if Duncan left the island."

"Hey, elimination ceremony going on? Listen up, blabbermouth Lindsay." Chris rolled his eyes. "I picked this time, because I'm the host of this show."

Duncan's P.O.V

Chris is going on about the stupid elimination ceremony. Okay, so we are all 19 or 20 in this show. Old enough to get _married_…

Geoff's P.O.V

I'm so psyched about this song! Bridgette will like me again!

Courtney's P.O.V

Honestly, I just wanted to cry into the pillow.

"And…Duncan has been eliminated!" Chris gave his dumb sarcastic smile.

"What?! What the f***, Chris! Thats my _boyfriend _your voting off!"

"Chris, Noah, Geoff, Trent and I have something to say to the girls." Duncan holds up his hand.

Bridgette rolls her red-from-crying eyes.

"5-4-3-2…

_A hundred and five is the number that comes to my head_

_When I think of all the years I wanna be with you_

_Wake up every morning with you in my bed_

_That's precisely what I plan to do_

_And you know one of these days when I get my money right_

_Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life_

_We'll forever be in love, so there ain't no need to rush_

_But one day I won't be able to ask you loud enough_

_I'll say, "Will you marry me?"_

_I swear that I will mean it_

_I'll say, "Will you marry me?"_

_Singing_

_Ooh whoa ooh oh_

_Ooh whoa ooh oh_

_Ooh whoa ooh oh_

_Oh, yeah_

_How many girls in the world can make me feel like this?_

_Baby I don't ever plan to find out_

_The more I look, the more I find the reasons why_

_You're the love of my life_

_You know one of these days when I get my money right_

_Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life_

_We'll forever be in love, so there ain't no need to rush_

_But one day I won't be able to ask you loud enough_

_I'll say, "Will you marry me?"_

_I swear that I will mean it_

_I'll say, "Will you marry me?"_

_And if I lost everything_

_In my heart it means nothing_

_'Cause I have you,_

_Girl, I have you_

_To get right down on bended knee_

_Nothing else would ever be better, better_

_That day when..._

_I'll say, "Will you marry me?"_

_I swear that I will mean it_

_I'll say, "Will you marry me?"_

_I'll say, "Will you marry me?"_

_(I'll get down on one knee)_

_I swear that I will mean it_

_I'll say, "Will you marry me?"_

_Got me singing_

_Ooh whoa ooh oh_

_Got me singing_

_Ooh whoa ooh oh_

_Would you marry me, baby?_

_Ooh whoa ooh oh_

_Ooh whoa ooh oh_

_Ooh whoa ooh oh_

_A hundred and five is the number that comes to my head_

_When I think of all the years I wanna be with you_

_Wake up every morning with you in my bed_

_That's precisely what I plan to do, yeah."_

I looked at the girls and we all shouted…

**What will the girls shout? Come back for this next chapter of Total. Drama. Back for the Billion!**


	8. I do

Duncan's P.O.V

"…Yes!"

I pulled Courtney over to the side.

"I know we were having a couple of rough spots but I can get a job and I know you have some money… We can get an apartment, hang out with our friends till 2 AM. Have a crazy beautiful life." I speak very fast.

"Like the Ke$ha song?" Courtney asks, very hopefully.

"Yup."

"Give me a sec." Courtney runs up on stage and starts to sing.

_I'm in love, alright_

_With my crazy, beautiful life_

_With the parties, the disasters_

_With my friends all pretty & plastered_

_Every night we're down to go out_

_Waking up on a different couch_

_'Til the next night on the next flight_

_Yeah, I guess we're doing alright_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_We're falling in love_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_'Til the sun's coming up_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Just living the life_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Every single night we fight_

_To get a little high on life_

_To get a little something right_

_Something real, at least we try_

_Time after time_

_try dodging all the douche-bag guys_

_Try trading all the wasted times_

_For something real in this crazy life_

_I just hope some people see_

_There's nothing that I'm trying to be_

_Let me just stop all the shit talk_

_I know I'm the new bitch on the block_

_I've been through my sketchy phases_

_Been broke, been a shitty waitress_

_But I'm not now, guess it worked out_

_Got here by running my mouth_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_We're falling in love_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_'Til the sun's coming up_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Just living the life_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Every single night we fight_

_To get a little high on life_

_To get a little something right_

_Something real, at least we try_

_Time after time_

_Try dodging all the douche-bag guys_

_Try trading all the wasted times_

_For something real in this crazy life_

_Every single night we..._

_Every single night we fight_

_To get a little high on life_

_To get a little something right_

_Something real, at least we try_

_Time after time_

_try dodging all the douche-bag guys_

_Try trading all the wasted times_

_For something real in this crazy life_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh._

"Whoo, yeah Princess!" I cheer, because I'm happy. I cheer as if life could never end until I remember I got eliminated.

"Princess, I have to go. Remember? I got eliminated?"

Courtney's P.O.V

Hearing me getting married makes me feel like a million butterflies's are fluttering around inside of me until Duncan has to go.

"Win for us, okay?" He looks at me, with his perfect, hypnotizing blue eyes.

"You got it."

**Am I feeling emotional? Should I let Duncan stay? Oh, heck no. I am Chris McLean! He's going to Playa de Loser!**


	9. Duncan's Back

Courtney's P.O.V

I don't feel very happy right now, slightly depressed. Lindsay, Bridgette and Gwen are standing by my bedside.  
"Courtney, get up. If you don't come to the craft services tent, you'll get eliminated." Gwen nudged my foot.

"I want to get eliminated."

"No you don't. Remember? Duncan said 'win it for us'." Bridgette suddenly puts out an outfit (beige shorts and a creme top) for me to wear.

"Courtney, hand me your PDA." Lindsay demands.

"Here.

**Duncan, Lindsay here.**

**What?**

**Courtney's depressed.**

**Well, tell her that we already have an alliance with you, Noah, Bridgette, Geoff, Gwen and Trent. We have an alliance with you guys. Were splitting the billion.**

**Thanks, bye.**

**Yeah whatever.**

"Courtney, if you try and get eliminated you'll betraying our alliance. Okay?" Lindsay puts my PDA on her desk.

Lindsay's P.O.V

"Hand me my outfit."

"Let's go." Courtney says once she get's her outfit on.

**At the craft service center:**

"Guys, I'm not hungry." Courtney gets on her PDA and starts to text.

"Eat." I hand her a piece of french toast.

"No."  
"Eat, Court." Bridgette pleads. "Just because you miss Duncan, doesn't mean you can't eat."  
"Hello, I'm coming at you live-"  
"Get on with it, Chris!" Heather rolls her eyes.

"Yeah!" Beth adds.

"Fine. Because I don't like being nice to people, Gwen has to sing a song about Courtney and Duncan's past break-up" Chris smirked.

"What are we?" Beth asks.  
"Back-up singers."  
"Ugh!" Heather grabs the back of Beth's shirt and they walk out.

"So Gwen, what song?" Chris asks, annoyed.

"Hmm… How about Sk8r Boi?" She crinkled one eye then started to sing.

Gwen's P.O.V

_"He was a boy_

_She was a girl_

_Can I make it anymore obvious?_

_He was a punk._

_She did ballet._

_What more can I say?_

_He wanted her._

_She'd never tell._

_Secretly she wanted him as well._

_And all of her friends_

_Stuck up their nose._

_And they had a problem with his baggy clothes._

_He was a skater boy, she said, "See ya later, boy."_

_He wasn't good enough for her._

_She had a pretty face but her head was up in space._

_She needed to come back down to earth._

_Five years from now, she sits at home feeding the baby, she's all alone._

_She turns on TV and guess who she sees?_

_Skater boy rockin' up MTV._

_She calls up her friends._

_They already know._

_And they've all got tickets to see his show._

_She tags along, stands in the crowd._

_Looks up at the man that she turned down._

_[2x:]_

_He was a skater boy, she said, "See ya later, boy."_

_He wasn't good enough for her._

_Now he's a superstar_

_Slammin' on his guitar_

_Does your pretty face see what he's worth?_

_Sorry, girl, but you missed out._

_Well, tough luck, that boy's mine now._

_We are more than just good friends._

_This is how the story ends._

_Too bad that you couldn't see..._

_See the man that boy could be._

_There is more than meets the eye,_

_I see the soul that is inside._

_He's just a boy, and I'm just a girl._

_Can I make it anymore obvious?_

_We are in love._

_Haven't you heard how we rock each other's world?_

_I met the skater boy, I said, "See ya later, boy._

_I'll be backstage after the show._

_I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote about a girl you used to know."_

_I met the skater boy, I said, "See ya later, boy._

_I'll be backstage after the show._

_I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote about a girl you used to know."_

"True dat." Courtney says faintly as she walks away.

"Court, wait!" I shout, waiting for her to walk back.

"Gwen, come here." Lindsay beckons for me to come over where she is.

"I told the other girls about this but I think we should…"

**What are the girls going to do for Courtney? That's a good question! Read on and continue the suspense because we are going on a commercial break! I'm Chris McLean and I'm saying, don't go away, or a creepy psycho murderer named Chef will come after you! So I'll see you in about 60 seconds!**

**_(Commercial Break:_**

**_Hello, do you like the Total Drama seasons? TDI, TDA, TDWT, TDROTI, TDAS, TDBFTB? Get your novelty couple shipping passes today! Order them at /couples. Again, its /couples. I recommend the photo section! This is Chris McLean saying, ciao, adios, aloha…well. Goodbye!)_**

Lindsay's P.O.V

"…throw a party for her."

"What?" Gwen almost busts out laughing. "But Courtney _hates_ parties."  
"But she _does_ like sneaking into Chris's safe and using his money for her own reasons. We all do." Lindsay points out. "Duh."

"Geez, We aren't all as smart as you are." Gwen pulls me into the bush, for privacy.

"Dining hall, NOW." Chef cries, shoving the campers into the mess hall.

"Okay, I know in the letter that I said final 2 5,000 dollars or something like that, that is a lie! Just so you could come back." Chris admitted.

"You…you…Evil, sadistic bad hairstyle wearing lame loser who failed at life and hosts a show for kids who can't get out of their contracts!" Courtney shouts and storms away.

"Hey, Gwen. I've got a better idea instead of a party…"

Bridgette's P.O.V

"Were going to break into Chris's van with the entire camp and drive all around town like crazy kids." I explain to Beth and Heather.

"That… actually sounds fun. Bridgette, it there's room on the van, my dad has connections and can get in touch with Ke$ha." Heather notes.

"Yeah, my mom has connections with Miley Cyrus." Beth says. "What can we do to help?"

_Wow, their being nice,_ I think but continue saying, "You can help by distracting Chris."

Courtney's P.O.V

There planning something. This morning I overheard Lindsay whisper to Heather, "Distraction." I thought they weren't friends anymore… Lindsay also gave me a super…well, not a usual outfit for me. Actually, some sparkly velvet black dress with a red high heels. Kind of… formal. I put it on, only because I had nothing new that I could use with my new style.

Suddenly, when I'm in my room, I hear Heather yell, "OMG, CHRIS I'LL SUE YOUR ASS OFF!" Bridgette burst through the door and drags me out while saying, "Come on, Courtney."

"Why? Where? When? How?"

"This isn't 20 questions, just go!"

"I can see the scene happening in the craft services tent while Heather mouths 'go!' to us as Chris looks for what Heather needs.

"Run, you guys, run!" Heather pops up behind us and starts running for the giant gold van Chris has parked.

I hear cries of "Courtney!" and "OMG, you look great!" and even "What happened to that prep?"

The only cry I pay attention to is "Princess'

"Duncan!"

Bridgette's P.O.V

A small smirk peeks up on her tan face.

"IT'S OUR PARTY!" She shouts.

"Hey, did someone steal my song!" Miley Cyrus pops up behind a seat. Ke$ha, too.

"I'm first." Ke$ha says.

"Y'all, this song is labeled under my name so I'm here too!" Pitbull starts tapping his foot. Singing and rapping. Amazing, much better then the surfing back at home.

_It's going down, I'm yelling timber_

_You better move, you better dance_

_Let's make a night you won't remember_

_I'll be the one you won't forget_

_The bigger they are, the harder they fall_

_These big-iddy boys are dig-gidy dogs_

_I have 'em like Miley Cyrus, clothes off_

_Twerking in their bras and thongs, timber_

_Face down, booty up, timber_

_That's the way we like to. What? Timber_

_I'm slicker than an oil spill_

_She say she won't, but I bet she will, timber_

_Swing your partner round and round_

_End of the night, it's going down_

_One more shot, another round_

_End of the night, it's going down_

_Swing your partner round and round_

_End of the night, it's going down_

_One more shot, another round_

_End of the night, it's going down_

_It's going down, I'm yelling timber_

_You better move, you better dance_

_Let's make a night you won't remember_

_I'll be the one you won't forget_

_It's going down (it's going down), I'm yelling timber_

_You better move (you better move), you better dance (you better dance)_

_Let's make a night you won't remember_

_I'll be the one you won't forget (you won't forget)_

_Look up in the sky, it's a bird, it's a plane_

_Nah, it's just me, ain't a damn thing changed_

_Live in hotels, swing on planes_

_Blessed to say, money ain't a thing_

_Club jumping like LeBron now, Volí_

_Order me another round, homie_

_We about to clown. Why? 'Cause it's about to go down_

_Swing your partner round and round_

_End of the night, it's going down_

_One more shot, another round_

_End of the night, it's going down_

_Swing your partner round and round_

_End of the night, it's going down_

_One more shot, another round_

_End of the night, it's going down_

_It's going down, I'm yelling timber_

_You better move, you better dance_

_Let's make a night you won't remember_

_I'll be the one you won't forget_

_It's going down, I'm yelling timber_

_You better move, you better dance_

_Let's make a night you won't remember_

_I'll be the one you won't forget_

"You crazy kids, how could you steal my van!"Chris yells furiously.

"Hey Chris. I'm Miley Cyrus and I like licking inanimate objects so IT'S MY LIFE I CAN DO WHAT I WANT TO!" Miley shouts and starts singing.

_It's our party we can do what we want (no drama)_

_It's our party we can say what we want (Mike will made)_

_It's our party we can love who we want_

_We can kiss who we want_

_We can sing what we want_

_It's our party we can do what we want_

_It's our party we can say what we want_

_It's our party we can love who we want_

_We can kiss who we want_

_We can sing what we want_

_Red cups and sweaty bodies everywhere_

_Hands in the air like we don't care_

_'Cause we came to have so much fun now_

_Bet somebody here might get some now_

_If you're not ready to go home_

_Can I get a "Hell, no!"? (Hell no)_

_'Cause we're gonna go all night_

_'Til we see the sunlight, alright_

_So la da di da di_

_We like to party_

_Dancing with Molly_

_Doing whatever we want_

_This is our house_

_This is our rules_

_And we can't stop_

_And we won't stop_

_Can't you see it's we who own the night?_

_Can't you see it's we who 'bout that life?_

_And we can't stop_

_And we won't stop_

_We run things, things don't run we_

_Don't take nothing from nobody_

_Yeah, yeah_

_It's our party we can do what we want_

_It's our party we can say what we want_

_It's our party we can love who we want_

_We can kiss who we want_

_We can sing what we want_

_To my home girls here with the big butt_

_Shaking it like we at a strip club_

_Remember only God can judge ya_

_Forget the haters 'cause somebody loves ya_

_And everyone in line in the bathroom_

_Trying to get a line in the bathroom_

_We all so turned up here_

_Getting turned up, yeah, yeah_

_So la da di da di_

_We like to party_

_Dancing with Molly*_

_Doing whatever we want_

_This is our house_

_This is our rules_

_And we can't stop_

_And we won't stop_

_Can't you see it's we who own the night?_

_Can't you see it's we who 'bout that life?_

_And we can't stop_

_And we won't stop_

_We run things, things don't run we_

_Don't take nothing from nobody_

_Yeah, yeah_

_It's our party we can do what we want_

_It's our party we can say what we want_

_It's our party we can love who we want_

_We can kiss who we want_

_We can sing what we want_

_It's our party we can do what we want to_

_It's our house we can love who we want to_

_It's our song we can sing if we want to_

_It's my mouth I can say what I want to_

_Say yeah, yeah, yeah, ehh_

_And we can't stop, yeah_

_And we won't stop, oh_

_Can't you see it's we who own the night?_

_Can't you see it's we who 'bout that life?_

_And we can't stop_

_And we won't stop_

_We run things, things don't run we_

_Don't take nothing from nobody_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, ehh_

"OMG!" I hear Courtney shriek. "This is the bomb!"

"I know, right?!" We squeak together.

"One more song, right?"

"I'm singing. But you won't see me." She winked. I had no idea what she was talking about it.

She walks over to Duncan and whispers something to him. He grins and they walk away while Courtney grabs the mic.

'I know what she said!' Gwen mouthed.

"What?" I whisper.

"There going to… do it."

"You mean… It?"

"Yup."

I can hear a beat coming from the back of the bus. Geoff smiles at me and I feel this song just won't relate to Courtney… Just about all the couples. Even Heather and Justin, who hasn't' been mention much in this story are a couple. Even Beth and Cody. Cody and Justin have been on kitchen duty since episode 1.

**{Flashback:**

**Justin: Cody, I can't steal food. It'll mess up my modeling contract.**

**Cody: But I'm HUNGRY! Chef's crappy food will just kill us!**

**Chef: What you boys doing in this kitchen? Your on kitchen break until…Until I feel like it!}**

_Now that I have captured your attention_

_I wanna steal you for a rhythm intervention_

_Mr. TSA*, I'm ready for inspection_

_Sh-sh-show me how you make a first impression_

_Oh, oh_

_Can we take it nice and slow, slow_

_Break it down and drop it low, low_

_Cause I just wanna party all night in the neon lights 'til you can't let me go_

_I just wanna feel your body right next to mine_

_All night long_

_Baby, slow down the song_

_And when it's coming closer to the end hit "Rewind"_

_All night long_

_Baby, slow down the song_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_Yeah, baby, slow down the song_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_Yeah, baby, slow down the song_

_If you want me I'm accepting applications_

_So long as we can keep this record on rotation_

_You know I'm good with mouth-to-mouth resuscitation_

_Breathe me in, breathe me out_

_So amazing_

_Oh, oh_

_Can we take it nice and slow, slow_

_Break it down and drop it low, low_

_Cause I just wanna party all night in the neon lights 'til you can't let me go_

_I just wanna feel your body right next to mine_

_All night long_

_Baby, slow down the song_

_And when it's coming closer to the end hit "Rewind"_

_All night long_

_Baby, slow down the song_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_Yeah, baby, slow down the song_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_Yeah, baby, slow down the song_

_Breathe me in, breathe me out_

_The music's got me going_

_Breathe me in, breathe me out_

_No stoppin til the morning_

_Breathe me in, breathe me out_

_You know I'm ready for it_

_For it, for it!_

_Yeah!_

_Breathe me in, breathe me out_

_The music's got me going_

_Breathe me in, breathe me out_

_No stoppin til the morning_

_Breathe me in, breathe me out_

_You know I'm ready for it_

_For it, for it!_

_Yeah!_

_(I-It's The Cataracs)_

_I just wanna feel your body right next to mine_

_All night long_

_Baby, slow down the song_

_And when it's coming closer to the end hit "Rewind"_

_All night long_

_Baby, slow down the song_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_Yeah, baby, slow down the song_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_Yeah, baby, slow down the song_

Gwen's P.O.V

She's not the only one who… Did it.

Bridgette's P.O.V

Well… Rockier then the waves.

Beth's P.O.V

That was…OMGEEZERS!

Heather's P.O.V

Even though I have a heart of ice, that made me feel hotter than hot chocolate.

**Wow! This is certainly getting… Mature. Well. Awkward.**

**Let's listen to our sponsors commercial's!**

**{Commercial Break:**

**Sierra: Hi, my name is Sierra and I run the website mentioned in the last commercial.**

**Alejandro: I'm Alejandro and we are coming to stir up the drama.**

**Sierra: I may be annoying on TDWT**

**Alejandro and Sierra: But we are together and we will make people jealous. MWAHAHA! But it's all an act.**

**Alejandro pecks Sierra on the cheek.}**

**Back from commercial break!**

"Hello, I'm Chris McLean and I have something to say. Welcome back, Alejandro and Sierra."

"Thanks, Chris!"

**Tune in next time, for Total. Drama. Back for the Billion!**


	10. Chef's Confession

**Welcome back to another drama filled episode of Total. Drama. Back for the. Billion!**

**{Theme song plays}**

Geoff's P.O.V

{In the confessional:

Geoff: WOOOO! Hey, buds I got a home run with my girl Bridge!

Bridgette: As much as I love him, he does not need to tell everybody about last night. Oh well.

Geoff: Hey mom, dad! I hit a home run. Yeah!

Courtney: I am so happy because there are no challenges today or tomorrow because it's Saturday. The entire cast of Total Drama is going, even Chris and Chef. Beth baked cupcakes for us to eat on the bus! So excited!

Duncan: I spiked the cupcakes Beth baked…

Izzy: Hehehe! I shall sneak tequila onto this field trip with Miley Cyrus! We will twerk to the max! _Miley mouths 'Help me!' to the audience._

Gwen: I love Six Flags, but the last time Courtney wen't to an amusement park…She turned into the brat we knew and hated from TDA and TDWT}

"Let's ride vertical velocity!" I suggest, accepting high fives from my peeps.

"Wait! Two _very_ important things I need to say!" Chris cuts into our conversation."

"Ugh, what, Chris?" Duncan gave a scowl.

"Duncan, do not interrupt or else I will not let you go on the field trip." Chris gave him a warning look.

He rolled his eyes.

"First of all, Chef has had an illegal alliance with Leshawna since day one!" Gasps drew from the crowd. "After this saturday field

"Hey! Can I say one thing before Chris decides keep continuing?" Chef belts out. "All I wanted was for the original couples to get back together. DxC, GxT and more. It's just not fair. Why did love tear them apart? They'll live forever on FanFiction!"

_He reads FanFiction…?_ Duncan whispers to me.

"Thank you, Leshawna!" Courtney yells.

"Why?"

"Duh. For playing matchmaker!" Courtney starts up a chant. "Matchmaker, matchmaker!"

"And! Sierra and Alejandro are back on the show!"

Cody's P.O.V

Oh, no. Not Sierra!

Sierra's P.O.V

I…miss…Codykins!

Heather's P.O.V

What? I thought I was done with Alejandro? So then why do I feel like my stomachs buzzing?

Alejandro's P.O.V

Still a beauty, Heather. To bad all our Aleheather fantasies on FanFiction will never come true. She must really like Justin to date him.

Trent's P.O.V

I must tell you-know-who how I confused I am about our past relationship. I know it'll mess up our allience… But I'll do it! For love!

**Whoa! How could I have not realized about the secret alliance? Anyways, the new gossip is that Heather still sorta likes Alejandro even though she's dating Justin, Alejandro is confused about secretly liking Heather, Leshawna is the re-matchmaker of DxC and the 'C' of DxC will probably turn into a giant jerk when she doesn't have her PDA, and back in previous episodes, Trent was confused about liking Courtney and is probably going to ruffle some feathers. Come back next time, for some more drama, action and couples on Total. Drama. Back for the Billion!**


	11. One Drunk Princess

**The mention of twerking and one minor bad word. Not that bad, though. Hint: It's sort of funny to see a drunk C.I.T...**

* * *

**Hey, It's Chris McLean. Let's check up on what the Total Drama contestants are doing on the bus!**

"…And that's how you win a game of strip poker, Princess." Duncan smirks.

"Let's talk about where we will have our wedding…"

**Uhh…Mostly just sappy GxT and DxC. That'll all change when Trent does 'his thing'. Until that, remain in your seats! And by the way, after the field trip Sierra and Alejandro finally arrive.**

**{Commercial:**

**Hey, are you a senior citizen who has a child or a grandchild who likes Total Drama? Well, tell them to spend their Christmas money at ! It's the best site for really good quality photos for only $100.00 dollars! The deal is, buy 2 get 0 free! Yay!}**

Courtney's P.O.V

Everybody is playing a game of chubby bunny and I'm out.

"Courtney! Courtney!" Trent hisses.

"What?"

"I just wanted to say that we have gone our separate ways but were still friends."

"Uhh…Yeah." I turn away. "Of course."

"Who wants to eat cupcakes!" Beth calls.

**{Pause:**

**It's Chris McLean saying that I can edit the characters voices to say whatever I want to say so back along time ago when Trent said he like Courtney? That was me! Now it's time to see what happens when cupcakes get spiked}**

Bridgette's P.O.V

It's all happening over again. TDI DxC raid ring a bell? She's doing it again, but with cupcakes. Something is wrong with the cupcakes. I mean, a normal Courtney right now would be texting her lawyers or even pouting. But no, she's twirling her sweater in the air and singing What Does The Fox Say.

"Katie, is Courtney okay?" I hear Sadie ask.

"I honestly don't think so. She had like, 30 cupcakes." Katie answers as they get back to their nail painting.

"Duncan, what did you do?" I ask, immediately knowing it was him.

"Nothing, I swear." He rolls his eyes and starts howling.

"Seriously!" I stamp my foot.

"Fine, Malibu. I spiked the cupcakes." He laughs, slightly evilly.

"With what?"

"Alcohol. What else would I spike it with, coke?"

"Duncan, you do know that your girlfriend is leaning out the window ready to fall out?" Gwen appears besides me, pointing to the odd sight.

"Courtney! You have so much to live for!" He chases after her.

"How many cupcakes did she have?" Gwen asks, getting ready to chuck the basket of cupcakes out the window.

"Gwen, why are you holding my cupcakes? The only person who ate them is Courtney. The rest of us want some too!" Beth pleads.

"Duncan spiked them. Courtney's drunk. No more cupcakes." With that, Gwen shoves away the delicious looking cupcakes.

"Oh. No more cupcakes." Beth nods."I'll tell everybody else."

Lindsay's P.O.V

I rush over to Gwen and Bridgette holding Courtney's sweater.

"Why are you holding that?" Bridgette asks.

"The non-drunk Courtney wouldn't want this to get ruined. It's cashmere. Duh." I roll my eyes with a good natured look.

"Of course she would know." Gwen smiles.

"What are we going to do about Courtney?" Bridgette asks.

"I honestly don't know."

Geoff's P.O.V

Nobody can party better than me. Except for a drunk Courtney. Duncan told me he spiked the cupcakes.

"Geoff!" Bridgette storms over to me.

Also, Bridgette has been really mean to me lately. I don't know why, but I just want to take a break.  
"Yes?"

"What are we going to to about this?" She asks, gesturing to the Courtney who was now having a twerking contest with Heather and Izzy.

"Bridgette, were on break." I blurt out.

"Why?"

"Babe, we haven't been on a date since… Season 2! That was hosting a show!"

"So."

"So."

"See you later, Geoff." Bridgette walks away.

"Dude, in 5 she'll start bawling." Duncan elbows me.

Sometimes I really hate that guy.

_5….4…3…2…_

"Waaaaahhhh!" I am officially the worst person in the world.

Courtney's P.O.V

I am woozy, from all the dancing. I am very close to winning my contest. Heather's out and now it's just Izzy. But then, the world starts to spin and I fall from my standing position on the bus seat. I bump my head on the window and before I fall unconscious, I hear Izzy cry, "I am the queen of twerk!" And the scene goes black.

**10 minutes later:**

"Princess!" Duncan pokes me. "Princess!"

"What? What happened? Can I have another cupcake? I'm hungry."

"No!" Everybody shouts, even Chef and Chris.

"What happened?" I ask again.

"Let's put it this way: you got second place in a twerking contest, ate 30 cupcakes that Duncan spiked with alcohol and sung 'What Does The Fox Say' repeatedly."

"What?"

_5…4…3…2…_ "Duncan!" I yell.

"Yes?" He asks, with a giant grin on his face.

"We are _so_ done!" I shove him and go cry in the back of the bus.

Cody's P.O.V

"Well…This is awkward." I say, scratching the back of my neck.

"Yeah." Duncan's eyes cast downwards.

"Okay, girls go talk to who ever is crying which at this point, is a lot of people. Boys…Just play chubby bunny." Chef yells and turns back to the road.

Katie's P.O.V

"Bridgette, if he dumped you then he's not worth it. Courtney, same to you except he practically intoxicated you. What about… You guys get new men?" I suggest.

"Katie, even though I am probably the biggest bitch on this island and probably hate Tweedledee and Tweedledum but Katie, that was an idea of true genius." Heather approved.

"Who on this island is single?" Sadie asks the group.

"Noah. Cody is dating Beth, Justin is dating Heather, Trent is dating Gwen, DJ is gone, Owen is flirting with Izzy, Harold is dating Leshawna, Ezekiel is gone and if you guys want to try and date Eva, you only have those options.

"I call Noah!" Bridgette speaks, before Courtney opens her mouth.  
"Fine. Eva it is." She rolls her eyes.

"Hey! Kids! Since six flags is really far away from Canada, were camping out at a 5 star hotel!" Chris yells, wincing as he says 5 stars.

"After all this cupcake trauma, you kids need a place to relax." Chef explains. "Also, I've got Chris's credit card. He lost it in a dare that Courtney would sing 'What Does The Fox Say' correctly."

"Shut up!" She yells grumpily after watching the video that Heather had taped of her.

**Well, the kids are still on their long Six Flags journey, Chef still has my credit card and will continue to own it until 2014. Merry Christmas!**


	12. Six Flags

**Hey, welcome back to Total Drama Back for the Billion. The kids are only a mile away from the bus stop when one girl realizes something very important.**

**{Theme song plays}**

Courtney's P.O.V

"Guys?" Bridgette asks.

"What? Were getting dressed, so make it quick." Heather says while running a purple comb through her silky, black hair.

"Heather, she suffered a breakup yesterday. Get your Queen Bee-hind on the nice track and listen for once." Leshawna snapped.

"Well, I wanted to say that Courtney, you should forgive Duncan. Last time you guys broke up for 2 seasons and you were miserable. Stop being so stubborn and forgive him already. Raise you right arm if you agree with me." Bridgette stared at me, dead on.

Right arms of all the Total Drama girl cast were raised.

"So go over and forgive him already!" Katie cried.

"Yeah, DxC has the biggest FanFiction base!" Lindsay put in.

"Courtney. Just do it." Gwen shrugged, as simple as that.

"Thanks, guys!" I say, as I walk out the door.

Duncan's P.O.V

"Whoop whoop! And the Blackhawks score again!" Geoff cried happily.

There's a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Noah yells.

"It's Courtney. Can I talk to Duncan?"

"Yeah?" I say, as I step out of the door.

"I'm sorry for getting mad at you." She looked down at her feet.

"I forgive you. Saying sorry for a Princess like you must be hard." He smirks.

"Yeah. Tell Geoff he should get back together with Bridgette. She had tickets to a some fancy restaurant at Six Flags." She walked away, waving and smiling at the same time.

**On the bus**

Sadie's P.O.V

"I came in like a wrecking ball!" I sung, karaoke vs. Beth.

"Sadie, you are really good!" Lindsay cheered me on.

Katie, on the other hand glared her down.

As soon as I won the contest, I kicked back eating marshmallows out of a bag sitting next to Lindsay and Katie.

"Hey, Lindsay do you want to ride the Dark Night with me?"

"I'd like to, but I'm going in a group with Bridgette, Courtney and Gwen. But we can do Vertical Velocity together."

"Sadie, I thought we were riding together." Katie said, kind of sadly.

"We can ride the Demon together." I roll my eyes.

Bridgette's P.O.V

"Were here!" I hear Geoff cry.

"Okay, kids were going to go in two groups. And no, Duncan you may not sneak back onto camp grounds into Courtney's bag."

Duncan rolled his eyes.

"Okay, who wants to start with the water park?"

Geoff, Bridgette, Courtney, Duncan, Katie, Sadie, Gwen, Trent, Lindsay and Noah raised their hands.

"Amusement park?"

Beth, Cody, Justin, Heather, Tyler, Izzy, Harold, Owen and Leshawna raised their hands.

Lindsay's P.O.V

I thought back, way back on episode 1. OMG.

"Bridgette?" I nudged her arm.

"Yeah?"

"I never actually broke up with Tyler."

"I got this." Bridgette cleared her throat. "Tyler, Lindsay says you two are done."

"Oh. So it _was_ cheating when I wen't with Izzy." Tyler nodded.

"You went with Izzy? How could she!" Owen started to cry.

"Well… We only have a day. Get moving!" Chris yelled into the megaphone.

Owen's P.O.V

I feel so depressed! Izzy cheated on me! And now she and Tyler are making out! Now the only girl I trust is Brie! The cheese, that is.

**{Commercial Break:**

**Hello, are you hoping to get a story idea chosen for Total Drama Back for the Billion? PM ' . ' or review this story. The only ideas that will not be chosen are ones that won't break up DxC. Again, to choose the next story plot you can PM me or review the story. Back to the show!}**

Izzy's P.O.V

This unknown relationship with Tyler started back when Duncan came back to surprise Courtney.

When she was singing Slow Down, I accidentally kissed Tyler, thinking it was Owen. But we liked it, so we kept dating in secret. Until today. As much as I love Tyler, he is probably the stupidest person on earth.

Oh well. Now we don't have to pay Chef to not tell Owen whenever he catches us making out in the dairy selection.

Lindsay's P.O.V

Now that Tyler's over with, Sadie and I are chatting up a storm about Project Runway.

Katie is glaring at me like I just murdered someone.

"Hey, Sadie you know there a mall half an hour away from here. You and Katie should maybe try dressing different." I suggest.

"No! Sadie and I have been dressing this way since age three!" Katie yells.

"Well…Katie it's getting kind of irritating. Just us two, no dating, no other friends no nothing. I want to be my own person. Since it's Friday on a weekend vacation, we can go on Saturday." She nodded towards me.

"Cool!" I say when I hear Bridgette cry "Lindsay! Sadie! Get your butts over here. Were going on Vertical Velocity.

Sadie's P.O.V

Finally. Accepted into their group. Surprisingly, Courtney who was slightly annoyed accepted me and was willing to come with me shopping. Even hostile Gwen, was amused by my nativeness and how girly I was.

Katie's P.O.V

I've completely hit rock bottom. I have always been the skinny, perfect popular one. Sadie and I wen't to a fortune teller when we were 11. My fortune was that when I turned 13 I would get a bikini body. True, it happened. Sadie gained weight. But I was completely envious of her fortune. Her's was that she would get a really good group of friends. I thought I was not 'good' so I had my parents sue the fortune teller.

Courtney's P.O.V

"Best-"

Bridgette's P.O.V

"Ride-"

Gwen's P.O.V

"In-"

Lindsay's P.O.V

"Frickin'-"

Sadie's P.O.V

"History!"

Katie's P.O.V

"Screw all of you."

**Chris McLean here saying that this is too much for one episode. Come back next time for part two of this episode!**

**Author's note: I am going to go back and name all of the chapters and please do what the 'ad' said!**


	13. S is for Songs

**Welcome back to Total Drama. Right now, were located at six flags for a 'fun' weekend. Even though, there are still a couple of contestants who haven't done a song. Harold and Cody will do a duet, Leshawna with Lindsay and Tyler with Owen. Justin by himself. Sounds fun! Just kidding! **

**{Theme song plays}**

Justin's P.O.V

"Okay! Chef here! I'm watching over you guys! Before you children go off and do childish things and honestly I expect Heather to get pregnant like Quinn from the episode preggers."

"How do you…" Lindsay starts.

"Anyways, 10 minutes of songs from Harold and Cody, Leshawna and Lindsay, Tyler and Owen and Justin. He's up first with 'Sexy and I know it."

I grin a spell-binding smile at all the screaming swooning girls who were gathering a crowd in front of the ride.

Okay, Mr. McHottie. I can do this.

_Yeah, yeah_

_When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly_

_I pimp to the beat, walking on the street in my new lafreak, yeah_

_This is how I roll, animal print, pants outta control,_

_It's Redfoo with the big afro_

_And like Bruce Leroy I got the glow_

_[a reference to the 80's martial arts classic "The Last Dragon", where martial artists, having attained master status, start to glow when practicing their moves, and also get some special powers.]_

_Ah... Girl look at that body [x3]_

_Ah... I work out_

_Ah... Girl look at that body [x3]_

_Ah... I work out_

_When I walk in the spot (yeah), this is what I see (ok)_

_Everybody stops and they staring at me_

_I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it_

_I'm sexy and I know it [x2]_

_Yeah_

_When I'm at the mall, security just can't fight them off_

_And when I'm at the beach, I'm in a Speedo trying to tan my cheeks (what)_

_This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go_

_We headed to the bar, baby don't be nervous_

_No shoes, no shirt, and I still get serviced (watch)_

_Ah... Girl look at that body [x3]_

_Ah... I work out_

_Ah... Girl look at that body [x3]_

_I work out_

_When I walk in the spot (yeah), this is what I see (ok)_

_Everybody stops and they staring at me_

_I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it_

_I'm sexy and I know it [x2]_

_I'm sexy and I know it..._

_Check it out [x2]_

_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah [x3]_

_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah, yeah_

_Do the wiggle man_

_I do the wiggle man_

_Yeah_

_I'm sexy and I know it_

_Ah... Girl look at that body [x3]_

_Ah... I work out_

_Ah... Girl look at that body [x3]_

_Ah... I work out_

_Yeah I'm sexy and I know it!_

By the time I was done with the song, I had removed my shirt. I found hundreds of girls drooling including Owen.

"Okay, good job Justin. Next up is Lindsay and Leshawna who have decided they'd sing Katy Perry's 'I Kissed A Girl'

_This was never the way I planned, not my intention._

_I got so brave, drink in hand, lost my discretion_

_It's not what I'm used to, just wanna try you on._

_I'm curious for you, caught my attention._

_[Chorus:]_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it,_

_the taste of her cherry chapstick._

_I kissed a girl just to try it,_

_I hope my boyfriend don't mind it._

_It felt so wrong,_

_it felt so right._

_Don't mean I'm in love tonight._

_I kissed a girl and I liked it (I liked it)._

_No, I don't even know your name, it doesn't matter._

_You're my experimental game, just human nature._

_It's not what good girls do, not how they should behave._

_My head gets so confused, hard to obey._

_[Chorus]_

_Us girls we are so magical,_

_Soft skin, red lips, so kissable._

_Hard to resist, so touchable._

_Too good to deny it._

_Ain't no big deal, it's innocent._

_[Chorus]_

"Wait, you did?" A redheaded girl from the audience shouted.

"No. It's just a song, child!" Leshawna bellowed back.

"Yeah, you guys we never kissed. I've only kissed guys and I know that Leshawna has too. Duh." Lindsay rolled her eyes as they walked back to watch Harold and Cody sing.

"Okay, I'm going to make a speech before I sing. For all the computer nerds out there like Harold and I and that guy over there, the Artist, Benny Benassi was probably once a computer nerd like us so-"

"Just sing!" The Total Drama cast shouted.

"Gosh!" Harold yelled back.

_Push me and then just touch me  
Till I can get my satisfaction, satisfaction  
Satisfaction, satisfaction, satisfaction_

_Push me and then just touch me  
Till I can get my satisfaction, satisfaction  
Satisfaction, satisfaction, satisfaction, satisfaction_

_Push me and then just touch me  
Till I can get my satisfaction_

_Push me and then just touch me  
Till I can get my satisfaction_

_Push me and then just touch me  
Till I can get my satisfaction_

_Push me and then just touch me  
Till I can get my satisfaction, satisfaction  
Satisfaction, satisfaction, satisfaction, satisfaction  
Satisfaction, satisfaction, satisfaction, satisfaction_

_Push me and then just touch me  
Till I can get my satisfaction_

_Push me and then just touch me  
Till I can get my satisfaction_

"Harold, honey?" Leshawna asks.

"Yes, my goddess?"

"Never sing that again."

"Umm…Roller coasters! Water park or whatever!" Chef awkwardly said to the audience before he wen't to go pig out at the food buffet.

**Well. You must be wondering where I am. I am at the water park place. Remember episode 1? Jumping off of cliffs and such. Deja vu.**


	14. Back and Better then Ever

My most dramatic episode yet! A breakup and a makeup in a day!

* * *

**Chris here! I've got a secret for the audience! Two characters from Total Drama Revenge of the Island. One is partially from season 5. At least his personality is…**

**{Theme song plays}**

Bridgette's P.O.V

I can hear Beyonce's hit 'Single Ladies' playing while the 10 of us are playing truth or dare at the bar.

"Kiss Geoff!" I hear Noah request as Lindsay swats him saying he's perverted.

So I do. Then I dared Courtney.

"Go to second base with Duncan!"

She and him wen't behind a bush and 5 awkward minutes later she came out with her hair messy. His mowhawk was poking out at all angles.

"She _bit_ me." Duncan fake pouted.

"Not like we haven't gone any further." She winks at him while he smirks.

It comes to when Lindsay decide's to dare Sadie.

"Mmm…Kiss Katie. I thought you girls were an 'item'."

Sadie's P.O.V

Katie is my true friend.

"No." She says. "If Sadie doesn't want to then I'm not doing it."

"Were leaving." I walk away with my real best friend.

Gwen's P.O.V

And then there were eight…

Courtney's P.O.V

I need to loosen up. Life isn't all about being a boring girl during my life.

"Who wants to grab a Red Bull with me!" I smile.

"I'll get one!" Lindsay smiled.

Start all over. Cupcakes.

Leshawna's P.O.V

"Ooh, this ride is sizzling!" I yell while riding down the rollercoaster."Izzy, you havin' fun child?"

"Boom-Boom!" She yelled.

Dang it, she's crazy.

**Sunday afternoon**

Duncan's P.O.V

Something happened and it isn't my fault. All the girls of the Total Drama cast are drunk! I say Heather did it. Or maybe Izzy.

"Izzy! Did you spike the punch?"

"No. But Miley Cyrus did!"

"Twerking contest!" Miley called. "Who can beat me?!"

Once we got back to the campsite, I said goodbye to Courtney and left.

Courtney's P.O.V

I am not that sad for some reason. I don't know why, but I'm not even that sad.

"Hello! Kids, come to the craft service tent!" Chris smiled.

"Now!" Chef echoes.

As I walked up to the tent as Gwen came up to me.

"Hey! Whatsup?" She asked.

"Nothing much. You?"

"Nm. Do you miss Duncan?"

"Surprisingly, no. I love him but not miss him." I answer truthfully.

"Kids, welcome back Dakota and Mal!"

"I thought Mal was gone!" Izzy cried. "He kicked me when I was in a spider costume!"

Ummm…That was interesting.

**Who remembers Malourtney? What ever happened with that? It's going to happen (not!) Mal will get together with another broken-hearted girl in counciling. and watch what happens between Dakota and Geoff. And Dakota is no longer a mutant monster. Sam dumped her for the Lochness monster.**

"Okay. I'm Dakota and I like the spotlight. I can sing and I will sing Selena Gomez's 'More' because I always want more.

Geoff's P.O.V

_She's beautiful…An angel that looks like Brittany Spears._ I think, guilty. I'm dating Bridgette.

_(I want more, want more, want more)_

_(I want more, want more, want more) _

_Yeah [5x]_

_(I want more, want more)_

_Friday night and_

_We're just talkin'_

_Stars are crashin' in the sky_

_Burnin' just for you and I_

_We don't need to_

_Over think this_

_Nothing's gonna bring us down_

_Show them what we're all about_

_[Pre-Chorus:]_

_All the way 101 percent_

_Touchdown_

_We gonna kill it_

_Lead the pack_

_Gon' take this town_

_[Chorus:]_

_Let's go watcha wanna wait for_

_Let's take everything we asked for_

_C'mon and turn it up_

_Let's tell them what we want_

_More, more, more_

_Let's go take over the dance floor_

_You'll be mine _

_And I will be yours_

_C'mon and let it play_

_And let me hear you say_

_More, more, more_

_(I wan't more, want more)_

_(I wan't more, want more)_

_Take my hand and_

_Pull me closer_

_Whisper nothing's in my ear_

_'Till the walls just disappear_

_Feel the music _

_Take you higher_

_Feel my heart beat like a drum_

_Baby, you're the only one_

_[Pre-Chorus]_

_[Chorus]_

_C'mon everybody let's go party _

_'Till they kick us out now_

_I don't care_

_Once we get it started_

_We won't stop until we get it all out_

_Take me there, take me there_

_[Chorus]_

_(I wan't more, want more)_

_(I wan't more, want more)_

That's it, I'm in love.

Dakota's P.O.V

I am in love with this blonde haired, hat/pink shirt wearing, blue eyed boy. He looks amazing. Must pull the flirt.

"Hi, I'm Dakota! What's your name!" I flip my hair and pull up my sunglasses.

"I'm Geoff." He says. "Can you come with me for a minute."

"Yeah!" _Yes!_

"Bridgette…The wedding is canceled." Geoff takes a deep breath. "I'm in love with Dakota now."

"Wait…You're the girl who I helped when you were that intern! Oooh, I will kill you in your sleep!"

**This night:**

"Mmmm, lights, camera best thing in the…" I feel a cold, hard, sharp blade pressed into my neck and I see an evil looking Bridgette.

"Helloo…" She grinned maniacally.

"Aaaaaahhhh!" I screamed.

**Wow, someone need mental counseling! Chef! Go council her during commercial breaks!**

**{Commercial Break:**

**Remember, Geofkoda is happening. Send me an PM or review the story to get a sneak peek on their relationship.}**

"Can I call it to everybody's attention-"

"-Chris it's 2 AM." Courtney groaned, falling asleep into the couch.

"Chris, I need some mental help. I'm mean, and I turn into a gymnast." Mal admits.

"Okay, go to the institute."

Mal's P.O.V

Hallelujah!

Courtney's P.O.V

"I need to say that Bridgette and Mal are getting eliminated because of last night. Dakota, please tell your story.

"Okay, so I was going to bed dreaming about the lights and camera and then Bridgette was trying to kill me _just_ because Geoff likes me better!" She explained.

Wait, what the crap?

"Dakota and Geoff would be an incredibly cute couple." I whisper to Gwen. "I give my apologies to Bridgette but they really are cute."

"Agreed." Gwen nodded. "Lindsay?"  
"Yes, and we need her and Geoff to be in our alliance. Geoff already is in the alliance."

Lindsay's P.O.V

"Dakota!" I hiss when we walk back to our cabins.

"Yeah?"

"Join our alliance!" Gwen stands beside me.

"Well, Heather asked me already but I say TDWT and she was untrustworthy so…"

"Okay! You are in." Courtney nods.

"What's the name of the alliance?"

"Well…We don't have a name. But all the girls in our alliance have boyfriends." Lindsay says.

"How about…Couple's Corner?"

"Done. Dakota, you're pretty popular here. Tell everybody else to vote for Heather. Beth will vote herself out next episode so…" Courtney nodded.

**Elimination ceremony:**

"We haven't had an official one for a long time!" Chris announced. "Drumroll, Chef!"

"Heather! You're out!"

"Nooo!" Beth cried out.

Bridgette's P.O.V

I'm getting married. One way or another but not to Geoff. Mal loves me and I love him.

**Eliminated: DJ, Heather, Duncan**

**In mental institution: Mal, Bridgette.**

**Comeback next time for Total. Drama. Back for the Billion!**


	15. Aftermath 1

**It's Chris McLean! Last episode some drama happened. Chef and I are here with Blaineley aftermath.**

"Hey, it's Blaineley here with the peanut gallery! Duncan, DJ and Heather.

"Ugh. I can't believe it. I've always lasted for a long time except for TDAS." Heather whined.

"Duncan! What do you miss most about TDB?" Blaineley decided to ignore Heather.

"Probably my girlfriend." He stated as bored as possible.

"Can I kiss you?" Some fangirl from the audience shouted loudly.

"No, because Courtney would probably rip your eyeballs out and murder you in your sleep."

"So… No kiss?"

"Nope."

"Speakings of being murdered in your sleep, I have some scoop for anyone who missed the last episode aired." Blaineley smirked and continued. "I know DJ is very behind one catching up and Duncan is slightly behind also. Dakota and Mal were let back on the show, and since Geoff liked Dakota and vice versa, he dumped Bridgette. In the middle of the night, she came to Dakota's room with a knife. She woke up screaming, surfer girl got put in a mental institute with Mal who loves her now…Blah blah blah."

"Wait… What? Mal is back on the show?" Duncan gasped. "Who remembers Malourtney?" Everybody in the audience raised their hands.

Duncan's P.O.V

Since technically I'm not done with the contract, I just have to act crazy and warn Bridgette and Courtney about Mal.

"Lalalalalalalala I like unicorns bluhbluhbluh I drink cupcakes and cookies heeheehee!" I shout going fake insane.

"Someone's going to the show's mental institute…" Blaineley clapped her hands twice and Chef dragged him to the car.

**In the car**

"Dude, I know that you didn't go crazy." Chef whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" I asked.

"Because Chris liked Malidgette and the drama that happened. Duh." Chef stated. "Anyways, you have to warn the girls when the camera's are off. Tomorrow, I'll make a deal with the camera men to turn the camera's off between 9:30 and 5:00 AM."

"Thank you. Mal is pure evil, as in he can never be defeated."

**I'm so happy! New drama! I don't know what Chef and Duncan were talking about in the car, but who cares? That was the aftermath of TDB! Next time, you'll be here to see some partner dancing! With non-couple pairings!**


	16. You Gotta Love Dancing!

**Hey, It's Chris McLean! I have given the kids a weekend off so it'll be interesting. Duncan's back—again—because he supposedly wen't insane and started talking about, cookies, cupcakes and unicorns. Let the theme song play, Chef!  
{Theme song plays}**

Leshawna's P.O.V

Ugh, I honestly hate Chris. He is making us wake up early in the morning.

"I mean, does anybody actually use the team name anymore?" Courtney is ranting about our team name.

"Courtney, please. It's 7:00 AM."Gwen is looking close to explode.

"Hang in there, girl!" I whisper to Gwen and we share a private giggle.

She's going to burst in 5…4…3…2…

"Courtney, please you are my best friend, but shut up. If you keep this up everybody will hate you." Gwen rolls her eyes and walks away.

"Well that was…"

"Necessary." Heather and Beth walk out of the room.

Courtney's P.O.V

"Do all the girls really hate me?" I ask Lindsay as privately as possible.

"I don't hate you." Duncan comes up behind me and surprises me.

"Duncan, you're not even a girl." Courtney rolls her eyes. "Wait, Duncan?! How are you even here?"

"Long story short, I'm still a criminal, a liar and probably a trickster, too. I'm in the institute with Bridgette and Mal.

"Is she okay? Like with the unhappiness with Geoff and such…?" Lindsay asks, genuinely concerned.

"Yeah. Can I tell you something?" Duncan asks.

"Oooh, couples moment. I'll get going…" Lindsay walks away.

"Courtney, don't trust Mal. He likes you and I know that. He talks about you every moment in the institute."

"Does he know were dating…?"

"No. But tell Bridgette not to trust him." Duncan says seriously.

**Well…Looks like a certain Chef is getting fired…**

"Chef, you're fired." Chris said angrily.

"Nope. Who will cook your food? Massage your feet?"

"Fine, you're not fired." Chris rolled his eyes. "Okay, today our challenge is ballroom dancing. And, Bridgette and Mal are officially mentally stable. Don't be afraid, Dakota." Chris said.

"Come sit with me, girl!" Dakota is sitting with us.

I nod so she can sit next to me.

"Hey!" She whispers.

"Don't trust Mal. Tonight, we'll watch some episodes of season 5."

"Umm…Okay?"

Bridgette's P.O.V

"I feel so hopeless. I can't dance and I'm still into Geoff." I whisper to Courtney.

"Sing 'Still Into You'. It's by Paramore." She whispered back.

"Excuse me? I'm trying talk!" Chris said. "Okay so I'll put up a list of the pairings.

**Couple pairings for dancing:**

**Mal:Courtney**

**Lindsay:Justin**

**Sierra:Alejandro**

**Harold:Eva**

**Noah:Cody**

**Tyler:Sadie**

**Heather:Gwen**

**Dakota:Geoff**

**The rest of you can pick you're own partners.**

"Wait, Chris why am I with Cody?" Noah asks.

"Haha!" I laughed.

Bridgette's P.O.V

"Yeah, I'm don't like guys." Cody says, a little to forcefully.

"I actually don't care so…Get practicing!"

"Chris, since I just got let out of a mental institution you should allow me to sing." I said as plainly as possible.

"I'll sue if you don't. And my new lawyers are 100 times meaner then the ones you met during TDA." Courtney smirked. Chris hated her lawyers.

"Fine! Sing. During Dakota and Geoff's dance."

The first couple dances sucked/ Cody and Noah's dance was decent, Heather and Gwen didn't bother to dance so…Once we got to Dakota and Geoff dance, I was ready to sing.

_Can't count the years on one hand_

_That we've been together_

_I need the other one to hold you_

_Make you feel, make you feel better_

_It's not a walk in the park_

_To love each other_

_But when our fingers interlock,_

_Can't deny, can't deny you're worth it_

_'Cause after all this time I'm still into you_

_I should be over all the butterflies_

_But I'm into you (I'm into you)_

_And baby even on our worst nights_

_I'm into you (I'm into you)_

_Let 'em wonder how we got this far_

_'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all_

_Yeah, after all this time I'm still into you_

_Recount the night that_

_I first met your mother_

_And on the drive back to my house_

_I told you that, I told you that I loved ya_

_You felt the weight of the world_

_Fall off your shoulder_

_And to your favorite song_

_We sang along to the start of forever_

_And after all this time I'm still into you_

_I should be over all the butterflies_

_But I'm into you (I'm into you)_

_And baby even on our worst nights_

_I'm into you (I'm into you)_

_Let 'em wonder how we got this far_

_'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all_

_Yeah, after all this time I'm still into you_

_Some things just, some things just make sense_

_And one of those is you and I (Hey)_

_Some things just, some things just make sense_

_And even after all this time (Hey)_

_I'm into you, baby, not a day goes by_

_That I'm not into you_

_I should be over all the butterflies_

_But I'm into you (I'm into you)_

_And baby even on our worst nights_

_I'm into you (I'm into you)_

_Let 'em wonder how we got this far_

_'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all_

_Yeah, after all this time_

_I'm still into you_

_I'm still into you_

_I'm still into you_

Dakota's P.O.V

I feel really bad about this. I really do like Geoff but to make Bridgette happy…

"Geoff, I'm-"

"Were breaking up."

"Okay, fine by me." I smile.

"Bridge, baby I miss you!" He yells.

"Dakota? Is this okay."

Me? What do I say?

"Heck yeah."

**That night**

Bridgette's P.O.V

"Courtney, open the door." I knocked on the bathroom door.

Suddenly, she heard this puking noise.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Courtney said once she washed her hands. "Let's go watch seas-"

"Bleah!"

"Who's there?" A girl walked out. It was surprisingly**…**

…

**…**

…

**…**

…

**…**

…

**…**

…

**…**

Heather. The Queen of mean…Has bulimia?

"Umm…Are you okay?"

"Don't. Just don't tell anybody. Especially not Lindsay."

"Lindsay hates you." Courtney said bluntly.

"She had bulimia once and she almost died. It was in math class, Total Drama High. Lindsay was doing a trial for entering TDH"

"I remember, everybody who wasn't in Ms. Moss's class thought it was a rumor." I recall.

"Yeah, she had puked the class before and then 10 minutes into math, she started uncontrollably vomiting for 15 minutes straight. It was disgusting. Then, she collapsed on the ground into a coma. That's why Lindsay was out for the rest of the year. She wen't into an extensive care program in California*." Heather explained, darkly.

"So why exactly do you not want us to tell?" Courtney asked.

"Because right before walked to math she stopped me and said, 'Heather, I hope you never get bulimia. It starts and then it just doesn't stop.'

"Heather-" I gave Heather a quick hug.

"The reason I'm so mean is I'm worried people will find out my secret. This one, that is."

After we walked out of the bathroom, Courtney and I both agreed that we should tell Chef.

Then when when we told Chef we ran back to our cabin and watched an episode of season 5. Courtney was right. Mal is evil.

Mal's P.O.V

Since Bridgette knows, I left a break-up note on her bed and got together with Dakota.

"So, you still want me to act as if I'm still apart of that other alliance and we can split the billion?"

"Yup."  
"I love you, babe."

Courtney's P.O.V

I found two sticky notes on my bed. One from Gwen and another from Duncan.

**Courtney,**

**Sorry I was so snappy. The 'rents were on my case again. :P**

**-Gwen**

The next letter was from Duncan. It was about some prank. It said,

**Princess, **

**Tomorrow were going to do a group prank against Chris. We'll say that all the girls ran away on his boat while you hang in the woods. There's a sweet clubhouse there… He's going to be at the dock while we get in the boat and go away. About Playa De Losers is about 50 miles from here. We can eat a real feast for once!**

**-Duncan**

**P.S: The mental institution sucks. This is what I did to warn you, so when we go to Playa De Losers, I'll have to stay there.**

After I read the letters, Bridgette and I watched the entire season 5.

"So Mal is evil… What about this Mike guy?"

"Rumor has it that his personalities split into separate bodies. Mike is in Canada with Zoey but nobody else knows that."

"Boys and girls, I know it's 1:00 AM but we forgot elimination ceremony." Chris yelled while the campers were trying to sleep."

Dakota's P.O.V

I feel really bad about this, but my real plan is to win and split the money with my new alliance 'fake alliance' according to Mal. I have to vote her out or else my plan won't work.

"Tonights elimination is…Lindsay!"

"What?" Bridgette yelled.

"Lindsay, I love you and will miss you! I know his is so out of character, but take my favorite book; Pride and Prejudice. It will remind me of you!" Noah yelled.

There was an awkward silence as I bit my lip quietly. Then applause happened, nobody had ever clapped louder. When Lindsay boarded the boat, she mouthed, 'See you on the prank side!' and winked. She blew kisses as she left.

Mal's P.O.V

You-know-who is next. Eliminated. Her name is—

**That's all the time we've got today. So let me do a recap on the drama. Dakota is double crossing on the alliances. Triple crossing. She's got one with Mal, some others and pretty much herself. Bridgette finally watched season 5, got back together with Geoff and didn't technically breakup with Mal, but he got the point. So who exactly is getting eliminated? Find out in the next episode of Total. Drama. Back for the Billion!**

* * *

*TDH is in Canada.


	17. Happy New Years

**Wowwzers. Chapter 17=21,118 words. Can you believe that? Happy New Years! I might work on another short chapter story, too. It's DxC (duh) and I know you DxC fans will love it.**

* * *

**I'm back with more drama for the campers. Mal was about to say something. Oh well, we'll have to find out at tonights elimination round. The campers that have been eliminated are DJ, Duncan and now Lindsay.**

**{Theme song plays}**

**In the cabin:**

Dakota's P.O.V

I still feel horrible about what I did yesterday. It's not like were ever going to get out of this pointless contract. Look at the other campers. They've been here forever. There's absolutely nothing to do. Heather is in the bathroom, Bridgette is making out with Geoff, Courtney is either texting her lawyers or Duncan and Gwen is writing in her diary. Izzy is still stashing Miley Cyrus in her dresser drawer, Harold is playing his weird portable piano thing, Alejandro is making a list of ways to win this game, and Trent is watching his favorite movie, 'Seven, Eight, Nine: The origin of the number'.

"Guys, today two people are getting eliminated today."

"Can I just say something?" Noah's eyes get all big and crazy. "Whoever teamed up to vote Lindsay out, will pay. She is my girlfriend and I know I'm and just a bookworm but I've survived 19,473 words of this story so…I can take it!"

This alliance sucks.

I started to walk to the craft services tent when Bridgette grabbed me and said,

"Were doing a group prank, we need to go to the woods."

"Okay, lets go! I'll race you!" I yell as Bridgette and I dash through the woods.

**{Confession Cam:**

**Dakota: I ****_have_**** to tell someone. The reason I'm acting so non-fame-hungry is because my dad got really mad when he got the paparazzi bill. I really missed them. It's like I'm ****_pretending_**** to be friends with Bridgette. Honestly, she's my best friend here.**

**Noah: I think I know who voted Lindsay out. It was Tyler! He is mad at me and getting back at me! I know some people who will help me take him out! (Laughs maniacally and runs out)**

**Courtney: Ugh. Noah has gone completely and certifiably insane, like Izzy.**

**Bridgette: I can almost remember those days where Lindsay didn't know what a communal shower was! According to Celebrity Manhut, Lindsay's mother lost the custody battle to her father who is a big-star music producer.}**

Trent's P.O.V

"Okay, since—"

"Dude, the girls have ran away, to the woods." I say, lying right through my teeth.

"Are you sure, Trent?"

"Yup."

"Hmm…Someone who wouldn't lie…Harold. Is he telling the truth?"

"Yes, Chris." Harold said.

**Meanwhile,**

Gwen's P.O.V

"Okay, I hear the search party coming through. Time go around to the boats!" I hiss, overhearing Chef.

"Let's go!" Heather yells!

"Shut up, Heather!"

"Gwen, be nice. Courtney and I found out something about her last night." Bridgette whispers to me.

"Fine."

"Uuhh." Suddenly, Heather collapses. She weakly manages to say, "Sorry Lindsay. I could never keep a promise."

"Are you okay?" Beth shakes Heather's arm.

"Beth, Bridgette carry her to the boat." I order the two.

Once we get to the boat, I can almost see Chris.

"Hey, don't get in my boat! No! NO!"

Dakota's P.O.V

On this boat there are special rooms. Rooms for couples, with hot tubs and heated blankets. Rooms for family, three beds. One for the parents, and two for the kids. Then, there's that room that Mal and I are in. The dark, dumpy room. The other people are either playing a game, making out or doing some other crap.

"So, who will we vote off next?"

"I don't know. Justin's in with us, so is Harold and possibly Leshawna."

"What exactly is our plan, Mal. It makes absolutely no sense."

"Remember season 1, when Geoff was devastated over Bridgette left?"

"Yes."

"It'll happen all over again!"

"Now I get it."

Heather's P.O.V

I should have known when to stop. I'm going to go see Lindsay today.

"Hey." Noah surprisingly walked in the room. "I assume you're not okay so I won't ask that pointless question."

"Ugh. Why are you here? You hate me? And stop being so cynical!"

"No, I'm just in the 'New Years spirit!" He said sarcastically.

"Seriously, why are you here?"

"Justin told me he couldn't risk getting punched in the face so he wanted me to say that you two are done. Finito. Broken up."

"Give him a punch for me." I rolled my eyes. Typical Justin.  
**10 seconds later**

"Fight! Fight!" I hear them chant as Geoff yells, "I didn't know you were so violent, Noah!"

"Well, a certain Queen Bee inspired me to do it." He smirked. "Cough, cough Heather."

"OMG, speakings of Heather, is she okay?" Beth dashed to my room.

"Hey, Beth."  
"Heather, if you die during our New Years prank on Chris and Chef, I just wanted you to know that I wen't back to being BFF's with you because—"  
"Beth, I'm not going to die. I just need some food in my system."

"Oh. Well, I promise that we can hang out at the Playa de Loser's banquet and eat until we get fat."

"Sure, Beth. Sure." I grin as Beth helps me up. Maybe being mean is not good for me, Heather McQueen.

**{Confession Cam:**

**Justin: Not my beautiful face! Noah just walked up to me and punched me, square in the nose. See? (Justin points to his throbbing nose, which is slowly turning purple.) I'm so voting myself off. I need plastic surgery, stat!  
Heather: Maybe I can be nicer. I'll attempt. (Heather faces the roof) Hey roof! You have nice wall paint! (The paint chips, falling in Heather's eye)**

**Mal: So Dakota, Justin, possibly Leshawna and also possibly Izzy are going to vote out Bridgette. Why? Because she's strong, popular and she'd split the billion with all 23 of us. Even Eva, and Eva hates her.}**

Katie's P.O.V

Now that Sadie and I are BFFF's again, we have decided to join Mal and Dakota's alliance. But Dakota invited us, not Mal. She told us that she'd split the billion or something. I don't remember, Sadie's the one who doesn't have short-term memory.

**At Playa de Losers**

Lindsay's P.O.V

Ugh, I can't believe this. Still, I'd rather be here then on Total Drama! But, as my sister always said; Bring in the new, ring out the old. Chris _knows_ about this. He said whoever doesn't talk during this gets kicked off no matter what he said in the beginning. Plus the person who got voted off. I'm sworn to secrecy, so I can't warn any of my friends.

"Hey guys! Where's Chris and Chef? Are they on you're tail?" I ask, acting like I know nothing.

"Nope. Chris doesn't know yet." Noah jumps off the boat and hugs me. "How is Pride and Prejudice?"

"It's an interesting read." I say honestly.

"I shall avenge you're death, Lindsay by finding the person who voted you out. I bet it was Duncan!" Noah ran off to go yell at him.

"But Noah, I'm not dea- Oh, forget it."

"So…Whatsup?" Bridgette asks as we walk to the banquet set out for New Years.

"Not much. I see that you're better from attacking Dakota. And that Heather is finally eating like an average teen girl, not puking her guts out."

"Well, yeah. Sorry she couldn't keep her promise."

"Who cares? Listen, I was watching Total Drama before you got here and someone is trying to eliminate you." I dragged her into the bushes.

"Who? Why?" Bridgette looked confused.

"Shh! It's Mal. You have to get the others to vote him off." She walks away.

Bridgette's P.O.V

I know everybody would vote with me if I asked them to! I'm nice, right? My alliance might, maybe Dakota. Possibly Izzy, Leshawna and Justin. Maybe even Harold, Cody, Tyler or Beth. I can do this! Eva…No. She still hates me.

I run up to Justin, who Katie and Sadie are swooning over.

"Justin, will you help me vote out Mal?" I ask, quietly.

"Can't. I already promised someone else I'd use my vote." He goes back to flexing his abs for the girls.

"Harold, can you—"

He's picking his nose. And wiped it on the back of Dakota's phone case, who he's standing next to.

Hey! I have an extra phone case in my room.

"Dakota, can we talk?"

Dakota's P.O.V

Oh god, she must know.

"Hey, Harold kind of picked his nose on you're phone case so…Here's a new one!"

I reach for it, after I toss the other one which hits the back of Harold's head.

"Gosh, Dakota. You're mean!" He walks away, with his weird piano-like thing.

"Ah-ah-ah. You can have it, only if you vote out Mal.

Oh, goodness. Crap, crap, and more crap times 10,000,000,000,000,000,000,000.

"Sure!" I reach for the case.

Bridgette's P.O.V

I hand the case to Dakota as she walks away, happily.

So now I've got, 5…6. I need one person to leave. Leshawna? No. She's to nice. Izzy can't shut up. Ditto to Harold or Cody. Possibly Eva? There's only one person that may or may not be able to defeat Eva's temper. Miss C.I.T. Now, to trick her…

Courtney's P.O.V

"Say what?" I frown and my features start to turn into a determined angry face.

"She did." Bridgette said that Duncan was locked up by Eva and the only way was to return the favor by covering Eva's mouth with tape and binding her hands together.

"AAAAAHHHHH Eva! I WILL FIND YOU. I KNOW WHERE YOU'RE BUNK IS!" I yell, accidentally shoving Leshawna.

"Oh god, run, y'all!" She ran away screaming as I tore up the place.

After I did the deed, Bridgette told me her real reason for that.

"You tricked me? Oh. Well…" I ponder, whether to get mad or not. "Eh."

**That night:**

"One of you will have to spend New Years here, on Playa de Losers. Two, actually. The only camper that didn't talk was….Eva! You're out! You take up to much of the budget, repairing equipment. The person who was voted is Mal. Good job, Bridgette! You're plan worked!" Chris clapped Bridgette on the back.

"Chris, are you telling me you _knew_ about this?" Leshawna gasped.

"Le-gasp! Yes, duh. Were on reality TV!"

Mal's P.O.V

I will get that billion. One way or another, I think as I climb back on the boat as a stowaway. Dakota betrayed me. Forget her because

She

Will

Pay.

**Happy new years! To much drama! Mal is mad at Dakota for double alliencing and Courtney went on a rampage and destroyed Playa de Losers because Bridgette made up this genius plan to keep from getting eliminated. Thats another $10,000 for it. Mal also said he'd get a little…Revenge? But how? Find out next time, after New Years on Total. Drama. Back for the Billion!**

**Eliminated: DJ, Duncan, Lindsay, Eva and Mal.**


	18. Justin's Strategical Idea

**I'm back with a snippet of today's challenge! We are going to do a little paintball today. Girls vs boys as usual!**

**{Theme song plays}**

Heather's P.O.V

"I wonder what today's challenge is!" I wonder, sugar coating to Beth.

"Uhh, Heather? Why are you being so nice to me?"

"What? I _always_ act this way, BFF. Wanna borrow my makeup?" I hand Beth all my makeup. Clinique, Bobbi Brown, M.A.C, Fashion Fair and so much more.

"Uhh…Thanks!" She smiled.

**{Confession Cam:**

**Beth: Hey, I know that Heather will just turn back to a mean witch…But I've gotta make it last! I've always wanted to try pink eyeshadow!}**

"It feels so good to be nice to people!" I skip outside.

"Is she okay?" I hear Izzy ask.

"I honestly don't know. I just don't know." Tyler shook his head as he and Izzy continued to walk to breakfast.

Mal's P.O.V

It's…So…Cold…In…This…Ship…

"Brrrr…" I shivered. Since I technically was not in the challenge anymore, I wasn't allowed to go back on.

"Boy, what are you doing?" Chef came up behind me.

"Umm…"

"I liked that other girl better, the one who liked cameras. Dakota, right?" He smiled, maniacally.

"So, what are you going to do about it?" I smirk.

"Here's the deal. To keep Chris from suing, you can re-write one rule in the Total Drama rule book." Chef handed me an eraser, a pen and the brown book.

"The person who touches the case, wins." I grin, knowing I was going to win.

"Let's leave!" Chef drove away as I start mentally blowing up. "Were swapping you for Dakota!"

Izzy's P.O.V

"Today's challenge will be paintball."

"Who against who? I want to blast somebody with paint now!" I yell, excitedly. Forget non-crazy Izzy, I _love_ being crazy!

"No, it's not one-on-one, Izzy. It's like…Umm, what's that game where there are bases and balls?"

"Baseball?"

"Yeah. You are on teams, girls vs. boys. Change into dirty clothes and get ready to get splattered in paint!"

I feel sad, because I have to attack Tyler. Speakings of Tyler, is he always this stupid?

I miss Owen, but this year I must be strategic! I need to stay on this show before the RCMP gets me!

"Will the girls paint color be pink?" I ask, doing backflips around the mess hall.

"Yes, Izzy. And the boy's paint color will be dark green." Chris turned around to grab 8 paintball guns.

"Why are there only 8? There are still 16 of us left." Harold muttered. "It's simple math, Chris. 8x2=16 and 8+8=16 so there will only be guns for half of—"

"Harold, you've gotten on my nerve for the last time. Since you annoyed me so much, we are eliminating half of the losing team at tonight's elimination ceremony. My pick!" Chris balled his fists.

"What?! Harold, I will freaking _kill_ you in your sleep!" Courtney yelled.

"Don't yell, it'll give you stress wrinkles." I jump on her shoulders and then leap on to the camera man's back.

**{Confession Cam**

**Camera man: Ahhh…I swear, if the girls team loses, I'll make sure Izzy get's eliminated."  
**"Okay, kids. Change in 10 minutes and meet me in the gymnasium." Chris walked away.

Mal's P.O.V

As I pass Dakota, I glare at her as she waves a tinkly little wave at me.

"Bye, Mal!" She smirked.

"I HATE YOU!" I yell after her. "Don't check the rule book!"

Dakota's P.O.V

If he tells me not to check something, I will check it.

Geoff's P.O.V

"So what's our game plan?" Cody asks.

"Umm, to hit the girls as hard as possible?" Harold shrugged, nonchalantly,

"I have a plan." Suddenly, all the boys gasp as something amazing happens.

"Justin? You speak?"

"Yeah, but I had to stop talking because of my tonsil modeling program." He rolled his eyes.

"So what's the plan, Justin?" I ask.

"We have to sneak and hit from behind. They'll never know what hit them!" Justin smiled.

"Good plan, dude." We bump fists as I stand up.

"Let's play this game, boys."

Courtney's P.O.V

"Since I was a C.I.T, I call being leader!" I raise my hand in the air.

"So what's the plan, Miss. C.I.T?" Leshawna rolled her eyes.

"We play it by ear. Look out in front ands behind us. I know the boys are just going to play it by ear!"

"Before we play the game, who are the team captains?" Chris asked, from the high up viewing area.

"Me!" I shout.

"Me!" Geoff shouts back.

"Shake hands, captains." Chris watched as Chef hurriedly sat down.

"Where were you?"

"Working out." Chef answered as we shook hands.

"And remember, four people eliminated from the losing team by my choice. The captain counts as those four!"

"What?" I snap. "Uhh, somebody else as leader?" I exclaim.

"Nope." The entire girls team said simultaneously.

During the game, I snuck up on Justin. His cries of defeat would stop the boy team in their tracks. Soon Heather, Izzy, Beth was down. Then Bridgette, Gwen and Sadie went down.

"Okay, Katie. I know you wan't to hang out with Sadie, but we really need to pay attenti-" I stop in my tracks, interrupted by Katie's scream.

"I'm hit! I'm hit!" She shouted as she ran over to Sadie into a giant bear hug.

"Oh, god. If we lose, I'm out."

Heather's P.O.V

I cannot stand being nice anymore. I see Beth, using my makeup wrong. Seriously, blush is _not_ mascara! Katie and Sadie's squeals of happiness were seriously annoying me.

"OMG! Beth, that is not how you use blush! You need to put it on your cheeks, freak! Katie and Sadie! You are not twins, for freaking god's sake! Nobody likes to hear you shriek!" I blow up.

"I _knew_ it was to good to be true!" Izzy jumped up and down. "Heather could _never_ be nice!"

"And the boys win paintball!" Chris clapped. "Girls, I know who I'm eliminating."

Courtney walked over, defeated. "I will so sue, Chris! I've won tons of lawsuits and I won't lose this one!"

"Yes, but you still have this endless contract to deal with. You till have to go to Total Drama High, Total Drama College and even Total Drama Law School in you're case." Chris smirked as he switched the music to the elimination ceremony.

**At elimination round:**

"The girls who have been eliminated are…Courtney, since she's leader. Heather, Izzy and Beth will go to because they got out first." Chris just pointed to the ship and the girls walked off.

"I will _so_ win this lawsuit Chris! I was going to Harvard! Not Total Drama Collage! Nobody will stop me!" Courtney bellowed.

**That was another episode of TDB! Four players less which means only Katie, Sadie, Tyler, Justin, Trent, Geoff, Cody, Owen, Bridgette, Gwen and Leshawna are still in the game. Down to 12 players left in the game!  
Eliminated: DJ, Duncan, Lindsay, Eva, Mal, Dakota, Courtney, Heather, Izzy and Beth.**


	19. Skydiving was Not on my Bucket list

**I've gotta end this story sometime! No seriously, this story is taking a toll on my sleep. I need to finish this before I go back to school from winter break.**

* * *

**I'm Back! This year, the producers didn't give me enough money to torture the kids. We only have enough money for five more episodes, not including the finale. Since I did the math {Chef punches Chris} Okay, ****_Chef_**** did the math, we have to have two people kicked off each episode. 10 contestants will go home, missing the finale episode!**

**{Theme song plays}**

Dakota's P.O.V

Chef brings me my brekkie every morning. Sure, breakfast is supposedly McDonalds. I checked the scale in the bathroom and it said I gained 15 pounds! This is horrible! Honestly, he wants us to split the billion, but I'm going to split it with the people I promised. I was going to throw a giant party and rent a cruse ship to go to Egypt and—_If_ I win. Right.

Bridgette's P.O.V

"Hey guys, I wonder what our next challenge will be, since Chris ran out of ideas! Or maybe we got lucky and it's a reward challenge!"

"I really don't want to think about the last time I thought I was lucky." Gwen rolled out of bed as she smoothed her hair.

"Why?"

"Last time I said we'd get lucky was in TDWT and the Amazon was going to the Amazon. We _lost_ that challenge."

"Oh. That makes a lot more sense."

Katie's P.O.V

"Sadie and I are _so_ excited to be in the final 12! I am _so _freaking excited! OMG!" I squeal along with Sadie.

"Wait, you're talking to me?" Chris turned around as everybody else walked in.

I snarled as Sadie hissed.

"Twins. Just too much for me!" He turned away. "Okay, everybody. We aren't going to have anymore episodes where nobody get's eliminated. Meaning, no pranks, no elimination rounds. We only have money for five more episodes, not including the season finale which I have planned out perfectly."

"What?!" Everybody looked ticked off.

"Also, two people get eliminated each episode, now. Different teams everyday."

**{Confession Cam:**

**Gwen: This new arrangement sucks…**

**Trent: I hope I win, but only five more episodes left. If we have to do anything involving mines, then I'll freak.**

**Geoff: Whoo! Final 12! It's all a giant party!**

**Chris: They do know I get to pick the eliminations right?**

**Tyler: I hope there's an activity where I can do sports!  
Harold: I know I can show off my mad skills eventually!}**

"Today's challenge will be skydiving out of my plane!"

"What?!" Everybody exclaimed.

"People really seem to like that word today." Chris nodded. "Anyways, whoever can grab the most items while falling out of a plane wins. Today's teams are Katie, Sadie, Tyler and Justin (K.S.T.J). Trent, Geoff, Cody and Owen (T.G.C.O). Finally, Bridgette, Gwen and Leshawna. Oh, and Harold (B.G.L.H)." Chris waved everybody off. "Remember, there are supplies around the campsite to help grab things. The people who did the worst on the team who came in last loses."

"Wait, what about Alejandro and Sierra?" Cody asked, hoping not to see her.

"Oh, they weren't poplar enough with the producers so they now clean my bathroom."

"Halle-freaking-lujah!" Cody started dancing.

**Team KSTJ (No more P.O.V's!)**

"Okay, guys. Sadie and Katie will take the right half of the site while Me and Justin go take the left." Tyler said.

"Or I could tell people to give up the prize by ripping off my shirt." Justin noted.

"Or that!" Sadie swooned.

"Let's go!" Tyler and Justin took off while Katie and Sadie talked while they looked for baskets.

"Katie, I found a picnic basket! It's jumbo sized." Sadie leaned down and grabbed the basket.

**Team TGCO**

"Guys, I have my guitar case in the cabin." Trent offered.

"And I can use my spare duffle bags." Geoff and Trent ran to go get their stuff.

"My pockets are expandable." Owen said.

"So lets use them!" Cody smiled. "Good idea, Owen!"

"Just let me take the food out of my pocket."  
"Umm, I'll go get my sleeping bag." Cody walked away, very slowly and slightly awkwardly.

**Team BGLH**

"We should probably use our hands." Leshawna stated.

"Hands are really sweaty, our items might slip out from our sweaty grasps!" Harold said.

"We should try and not lose, because if we do we know Harold will get eliminated." Bridgette said sympathetically.

"Hey, why would I be eliminated?" Harold asked, indigently. "Did you know eliminate means to get rid of so technically, a serial killer could 'eliminate' their vict—"

"Yeah, that's why you're leaving." Gwen rolled her eyes. "We can use our suitcases."

"Good idea, girl!" Leshawna highfived Gwen as everybody except for Harold ran to the girls cabin. He ran to the boys cabin, obviously.

"Kids, it's time for the challenge! When you reach the bottom, you and your team must get out of the way from the falling area to count you're objects. Bonus points for cool tricks! And no parachutes. Team KSJT is up first."

They fell out, grabbing every object they could get their hands on.

"Chris, is this a bomb?" Sadie asked, holding a black ticking ball.

"Uhh, probably. I don't know, Chef is throwing things out of the window."

In three more seconds, Sadie blew up. "Ouch! That hurt!"

Total Items collected: 43 (mostly from the jumbo sized basket)

"Next up is team TGCO. Looks like Trent's guitar case might help grab a lot of items." Chris yelled. "Go!"

"Avoid the bombs! The first team lost ten whole items because the bombs blew the items up!"

"Ooh, party hats! 30 pack!" Geoff yanked the pack from the sky as he kept holding on to the duffle bag.

"+30 items for team TGCO!"

As TGCO fell to the ground, Chris yelled, "+11 items for the guitar case idea!"

Total Items collected: 71 (Originally 30 items without the extra 41 items)

"Why eleven, Chris?" Owen laughed.

"You know how Trent likes nine? Well _I_ like eleven! Don't judge the host or I'll make sure you get eliminated, Owen!" Chris gave Owen the evil eye.

Owen glanced nervously towards Chris.

"Now team BGLH. Since three people from team Victory are here, you guys _might_ not like you're odds."

"Let's do this!"

"Wait, lets go a different way." Harold suggested.

"Guys, is Chef only throwing bombs?"

"No, but you guys chose to jump a different way so all the good items are on the other way."

"What?!" Team BGLH shouted irritatedly while the rest off the campers shouted out of hilarity.

"Thanks a lot, Harold. Good job." Gwen said as sarcastically as possible."

Total Items collected: 0

"Good job, BGLH. Good job. Two of you are going home tonight! But the question is, who will those two be?" Chris asked.

**Elimination Ceremony:**

"Harold and Gwen. Harold, I did not like you're suggestion for going a different way off the plane. Gwen, you're bad attitude earned you major points in season one, but this is season 7. Lot's of time has passed and what worked in 2008 does not work in 2014. Sorry, but you guys are out!"

**Four more complete episodes. Wanna hear a snippet from the season finale; "Are you seriously going to leave me hanging hear? Of a double decker bus?! After all we've done for each other!" Who can guess who will be in the finale? Review to guess…Or not! Come back next time for Total. Drama. Back for the Billion!**

**Eliminated: DJ, Duncan, Lindsay, Eva, Mal, Dakota, Courtney, Heather, Izzy, Beth, Gwen and Harold. Who will win the billion?**


	20. Swimming With the Eels

**I'm back and better than ever! It's a challenge for nobody to forget! A little recap of yesterday. It was skydiving out of a plane, yesterday and the third team which was mainly made up of people from team 'Victory' decided to jump out a different way and got ****_nothing_**** from the plane. Today's challenge will be dangerous swimming and remember: No P.O.V's anymore!**

**{Theme song plays}**

"Wake up!" Chef yelled.

"Ugh." Every camper groaned as they pushed themselves out of bed.

**In the craft services tent:**

"Today's challenge will involve swimming in the la-" Chris got interrupted by a cheering Bridgette.

"Whoo! Yeah! Swimming!" She started dancing until Chris glared at her.

"Remember, I have control over elimination. Anyways, we are going to drive to a 20 mile long lake. You will swim to where Chef is waiting in my speedboat. Also, watch out for the electric eels!" Chris said. "Same teams as yesterday."

"But we only have two people on our team!" Leshawna exclaimed.

"So did team Victory." Chris grinned.

"Fine."

**Team KSTJ**

"Guys, we haven't been eliminated yet even though Katie and Sadie keep staring at Justin and I'm a little tired from sports so…" Tyler said. "Who's going to swim?"

"I was a national swim champion at my school!" Sadie started jumping.

"Oh, she was! Best swimmer ever!" Katie and Sadie hugged each other.

"Okay, fine." Tyler said. "Only because my sports skills are MIA."

**Team TGCO**

"Who's going to swim?" Trent asked.

"I'll swim!" Owen said.

"No!" Everybody on that team exclaimed.

"How about I swim?" Cody said.

"Well…Maybe." Trent said. "You don't have to."

"Yeah, dude. If you want I can swim." Geoff started putting on the life vest.

"I'll do it!" Cody yanked it away from him. "I know I can do this."

"Whoo! Cody you can totally do this!" Geoff cheered.

**Team BL**

"Can I pretty, pretty, pretty, please swim Leshawna? I haven't gone swimming since I auditioned for Total Drama!"

"I was going to let you-" Leshawna started before Bridgette jumped on her.

"Thank you! Thank you _so_ much!" She started turning cartwheels.

"Okay."

"Okay, kids. I see that you're swimmers are Cody, Katie and Bridgette. Ready, Set, Go!"

The swimmers started paddling to the boat.

Katie suddenly saw something buzzing in the water. An electric eel. "Catch this!" She threw to the person in front of her which so happened to be Cody.

"Ouch! Katie!" He stopped for a minute to rub his wounds as Katie passed him.

"Sorry, Cody!" Katie yelled as she kept swimming. _How to pass Bridgette…?_ She thought.

"Nobody's passing me!" Bridgette yelled as she was about to touch the boat in victory when suddenly, a current sent Katie rocketing head-first towards the boat.

"We win? Yahoo!" Katie said dizzily as she started sinking.

"OMG, Katie are you okay?" Sadie shrieked. "Get her, Chef!"

"Oh, right." Chef yanked Katie's arm to pull her on the boat. Bridgette muttered, 'Team Victory's "luck" sure helped.' as she placed in second place.

"Team TGCO loses today!" Chris said. "And I know who I'm voting off!"

**{Confession Cam: **

**Chris: Don't tell them, but I actually don't know who I'm voting off.**

**Geoff: I bet you a million dollars that Chris doesn't know who he's voting off. If I win, I would throw a giant party.**

**Cody: I know I'm going to Playa de Losers since I got last place. Hey! If you guys at Playa de Losers are watching, save me a spot on the volleyball court!}**

**Elimination Ceremony:**

"Since team BL got second place and team KSTJ is actually winning, two players off of team TGCO are going to get voted off by my choice!"

Chef played the drumroll…

"The losers of today are… Cody and Geoff! Cody, you lost because of Katie. _Katie_ mad you lose. And Geoff, you seconded Cody's idea for swimming. So… See you at the finale as viewers!" Chris pointed to the boat Chef was driving.

**We are down to 8 players in this game and we can only make 3 more full episodes that ****_do not_**** count the finale. I wonder who will lose? And who will win? Why does Chef keep sneaking off to go get stuff every morning? It makes no sense whatsoever. I think he's secretly using my hairgel… Who's going to be in the finale and who's going down along the way? Come back next time for Total. Drama. Back for the Billion!**

**Eliminated: DJ, Duncan, Lindsay, Eva, Mal, Dakota, Courtney, Heather, Izzy, Beth, Gwen, Harold, Cody and Geoff.**


	21. Crazy Food and Crazy Times

**Hey, I'm back. Were doing food challenges for each team. There are only eight campers left and soon they'll be six, then four, then two and then one! I'm running out of ideas for intros so…Chef! Cue the theme song!  
{Theme song plays}**

"Today's challenge will be a food challenge. Team KSTJ has to eat a 20 in 15 seconds. Team BL has to eat an entire shaker of salt in a minute while team TO has to eat two spoonfuls of cinnamon in 30 seconds."

"What?!" Everybody shouted.

"These challenges are completely impossible!" Tyler shouted. "Like, impossible!"

"You didn't need to say it twice, Tyler."

**Team KSTJ**

"Guys, it's four against two. Each of us can eat five peeps." Justin said after looking up from his calculator.

"Ready…set…go!" Chris blew his whistle while.

Team KSTJ shoveled peeps in his mouth as fast as possible.

"Sorry, but you guys lost. You got 15.000001 seconds." Chris held up his timer.

"For real? But we did so freaking well!" Sadie started to cry as Katie comforted her. "I hate you Chris McLean!"

"That's how the rules went!" Chris called back.

"It's all _you're_ fault, Tyler!" Justin shouted.

"No, it's you're fault." Tyler said. They went on like this for fifteen whole minutes.

**Team BL**

"Leshawna, I can't eat the salt." Bridgette said.

"Why not, girl? It's just salt." Leshawna said.

"Because, high blood pressure runs in my family. I can't eat to much salt."

"Okay, but you're splitting some of the prize money with me if you win."  
"Get read to eat salt! Go!" Chris shouted.

"Go, Leshawna, Go!" Bridgette cheered as Leshawna poured the entire thing down her throat."

"45 seconds. Good job Leshawna." Chris walked away to go to the other team.

"You did it!" Bridgette high-fived Leshawna.

"Yeah, but I'm going to throw up soon so…" Leshawna bolted for the bathroom.

**Team TO**

"Easy, we each eat a spoonful." Owen said. "Or, could I eat both? I haven't tried plain cinnamon."

"Fine by me!" Trent said handing Owen both spoonfuls.

"Go!" Chris cried, starting his timer.

"Nom nom!" Owen licked both of the spoons clean and then contently burped.

"Well…fifteen seconds. Way to go, guys!"

**{Confession Cam:**

**Tyler: It was all Justin's—**

**Justin:—fault! I don't know why he would—**

**Tyler:—lose it for us!**

**Chris: I swear, if those two ****_do not shut up_**** I will ****_so_**** get them off this show!**

**Justin: I think I'm safe tonight.**

**Tyler: I know I'm safe.**

"This is surprising, but Katie and Sadie _did not_ annoy me enough to vote off. Tyler and Justin would not stop arguing! You guys are OUT!" Chris yelled.

**That was not surprising. We are down to six campers. Four of them will leave and the last episode will be the most dramatic episode of TDB you've ****_ever_**** seen! Come back next time for Total. Drama. Back for the Billion!**

**Eliminated: DJ, Duncan, Lindsay, Eva, Mal, Dakota, Courtney, Heather, Izzy, Beth, Gwen, Harold, Cody, Geoff, Justin and Tyler.**

* * *

This story is so close to ending, it's almost irritating. I know how it's going to end and who is going to win. Not who you think...


	22. And I Set Fireto the Fire?

**Today's episode will bring our six down to four. We are going to go camping—on a cliff. Near a mountain. With wild animals! Whichever team's fire goes out first get's the boot. Chef? You know your job!**

**{Theme song plays}**

"Get your camping gear because were going camping on a cliff near the forest!" Chris said. "Don't forget your equipment. I'll explain the full set of rules once you come back."

**Team KS**

"Sadie are you as excited as I am to go camping?" Katie asked while shoving a nights worth of clothes in her bag, identical to Sadie's.

"Totally! You wanna borrow my lipgloss?" Sadie asked.

"Tots. Wait, we can't forget our tents!" Katie exclaimed taking the bag that had their camp stuff.

"We did horrible last time." Sadie said.

"Yeah, but we won't fight at all this time." Katie said. "Promise?"

"Promise."

**Team BL**

"Leshawna, do you have a tent?" Bridgette asked.

"No, do you?"

"Why would I? I _hate_ the forest."

"Uh-oh." The two said simultaneously.

"Maybe we can make one out of leaves or sticks." Bridgette suggested it.  
"I guess, but if we can't protect ourselves then we lose, I think." Leshawna said.

**Team TO**

"Were the last guys on the island. It's so exciting!" Owen said, happily.

"Owen, do you have some sort of cover or tent of some kind?"

"Nope, but I do know where there is a cave." Owen said. "I recall hiding there on that TDI episode where we made that guy alliance."

"I guess we can. I'll bring sleeping bags!" Trent said.

**Craft services tent**

"Okay, here are the full rules are to this game. Make sure you can keep the fire you make safe for a full 24 hours. If you can't make the fire before the timer has dinged, your out. After that, you have to keep it safe from bears, rain and much more. Whoever can keep their fire alive the longest wins!"

**Team KS**

"Katie, we can protect our fire by putting my rain-proof tent over it!" Sadie said.

"Yay! But how will we protect ourselves?"  
"We can huddle by the fire. Can you keep lookout?

"Totally!"

**Team BL**

"Leshawna, I can't make this fire. There aren't enough rocks to make the fire and sticks for the fuel!" Bridgette said.

"Let's look deeper in the woods."Leshawna suggested.

"No, I'm too scared." Bridgette started trembling. "Please don't make me do this."

"Fine, I'll go. Do. Not. Move!" Leshawna walked away to go look for more fuel

**Team TO**

"I'll go get the fuel while you go to the cave." Trent said.

"Okay, but how will we get the fire started?" Owen asked, about to go into the cave.

"We'll figure that out later. We can do this!" Trent ran off somewhere to collect fire making supplies.

**Team KS**

"Did you make the fire yet, Katie?" Sadie asked.

"Nope. Did you set up the tent?"

"Yeah, but only one of us in the tent at a time."

"It wouldn't be fair if only one of us got to be in the tent. How about we just sleep outside?" Katie asked.

"Good thinking, BFFF!" The girls hugged.

"Back to the fire!" They both said.

**Team BL**

"I can't do this, I'm going crazy!" Bridgette jumped when she heard a pitter-pattering noise. "Ahh! Squirrel! I sure hope Leshawna comes back soon."

Meanwhile,

"It's like a wood mine! There is so much wood." Leshawna exclaimed. "Bridgette, there is a ton of wood over here! Bring a rock and come on!" Bridgette dashed towards Leshawna, screaming every step of the way.

**Team TO**

"This cave is awesome! Okay, now for that fire." Trent pulled two rocks out.

"Hit them together, I think."

"Yeah, I know. Yes!" Trent cheered in victory as the dark cave lit up with fire.

"We did it! Whoo!" Owen cheered.

**Team KS**

"It's really dark, Katie." Sadie said.

"Why don't we just sleep? It's not like we have anything to worry about. The fire is protected by rain and the other teams are far away from us." Katie said.

"Umm, okay. Goodnight, Katie!"

"Goodnight, Sadie!"

**Team BL**

"This is a lot of fire, Leshawna. Is it safe?" Bridgette asked eyeing the spreading flames.

"Yeah, it's totally saf-" Leshawna opened her eyes. "Ohmygoodness, We either lose or die. What's your pick?" She said while running.

"I say lose!" Bridgette followed her.

"Good job, you two. You only took until 11:00 PM to lose." Chris said as he dumped water on the spreading fire.

"Since you two lose, I took the liberty to drive this boat to this part of the campgrounds." Chef said.

"See you at the finale, girls!" Chis waved.

**With an "slightly" out-of-control fire, Bridgette and Leshawna had to chose between losing or dying. It was obvious, that they chose to lose.**

**Eliminated: DJ, Duncan, Lindsay, Eva, Mal, Dakota, Courtney, Heather, Izzy, Beth, Gwen, Harold, Cody, Geoff, Justin, Tyler, Bridgette and Leshawna.**

**We've got a lot of people down! Watch, as our sudden four turns to two for the second-to-last episode! The last episode, however will be brutal. But we've still got an entire episode in between for that.**

**Come back next time for Total. Drama. Back for the Billion!**


	23. Battle of the Bands

**Today's episode will bring our six down to four. We are going to go camping—on a cliff. Near a mountain. With wild animals! Whichever team's fire goes out first get's the boot. Chef? You know your job!**

**{Theme song plays}**

"Get your camping gear because were going camping on a cliff near the forest!" Chris said. "Don't forget your equipment. I'll explain the full set of rules once you come back."

**Team KS**

"Sadie are you as excited as I am to go camping?" Katie asked while shoving a nights worth of clothes in her bag, identical to Sadie's.

"Totally! You wanna borrow my lipgloss?" Sadie asked.

"Tots. Wait, we can't forget our tents!" Katie exclaimed taking the bag that had their camp stuff.

"We did horrible last time." Sadie said.

"Yeah, but we won't fight at all this time." Katie said. "Promise?"

"Promise."

**Team BL**

"Leshawna, do you have a tent?" Bridgette asked.

"No, do you?"

"Why would I? I _hate_ the forest."

"Uh-oh." The two said simultaneously.

"Maybe we can make one out of leaves or sticks." Bridgette suggested it.  
"I guess, but if we can't protect ourselves then we lose, I think." Leshawna said.

**Team TO**

"Were the last guys on the island. It's so exciting!" Owen said, happily.

"Owen, do you have some sort of cover or tent of some kind?"

"Nope, but I do know where there is a cave." Owen said. "I recall hiding there on that TDI episode where we made that guy alliance."

"I guess we can. I'll bring sleeping bags!" Trent said.

**Craft services tent**

"Okay, here are the full rules are to this game. Make sure you can keep the fire you make safe for a full 24 hours. If you can't make the fire before the timer has dinged, your out. After that, you have to keep it safe from bears, rain and much more. Whoever can keep their fire alive the longest wins!"

**Team KS**

"Katie, we can protect our fire by putting my rain-proof tent over it!" Sadie said.

"Yay! But how will we protect ourselves?"  
"We can huddle by the fire. Can you keep lookout?

"Totally!"

**Team BL**

"Leshawna, I can't make this fire. There aren't enough rocks to make the fire and sticks for the fuel!" Bridgette said.

"Let's look deeper in the woods."Leshawna suggested.

"No, I'm too scared." Bridgette started trembling. "Please don't make me do this."

"Fine, I'll go. Do. Not. Move!" Leshawna walked away to go look for more fuel

**Team TO**

"I'll go get the fuel while you go to the cave." Trent said.

"Okay, but how will we get the fire started?" Owen asked, about to go into the cave.

"We'll figure that out later. We can do this!" Trent ran off somewhere to collect fire making supplies.

**Team KS**

"Did you make the fire yet, Katie?" Sadie asked.

"Nope. Did you set up the tent?"

"Yeah, but only one of us in the tent at a time."

"It wouldn't be fair if only one of us got to be in the tent. How about we just sleep outside?" Katie asked.

"Good thinking, BFFF!" The girls hugged.

"Back to the fire!" They both said.

**Team BL**

"I can't do this, I'm going crazy!" Bridgette jumped when she heard a pitter-pattering noise. "Ahh! Squirrel! I sure hope Leshawna comes back soon."

Meanwhile,

"It's like a wood mine! There is so much wood." Leshawna exclaimed. "Bridgette, there is a ton of wood over here! Bring a rock and come on!" Bridgette dashed towards Leshawna, screaming every step of the way.

**Team TO**

"This cave is awesome! Okay, now for that fire." Trent pulled two rocks out.

"Hit them together, I think."

"Yeah, I know. Yes!" Trent cheered in victory as the dark cave lit up with fire.

"We did it! Whoo!" Owen cheered.

**Team KS**

"It's really dark, Katie." Sadie said.

"Why don't we just sleep? It's not like we have anything to worry about. The fire is protected by rain and the other teams are far away from us." Katie said.

"Umm, okay. Goodnight, Katie!"

"Goodnight, Sadie!"

**Team BL**

"This is a lot of fire, Leshawna. Is it safe?" Bridgette asked eyeing the spreading flames.

"Yeah, it's totally saf-" Leshawna opened her eyes. "Ohmygoodness, We either lose or die. What's your pick?" She said while running.

"I say lose!" Bridgette followed her.

"Good job, you two. You only took until 11:00 PM to lose." Chris said as he dumped water on the spreading fire.

"Since you two lose, I took the liberty to drive this boat to this part of the campgrounds." Chef said.

"See you at the finale, girls!" Chis waved.

**With an "slightly" out-of-control fire, Bridgette and Leshawna had to chose between losing or dying. It was obvious, that they chose to lose.**

**Eliminated: DJ, Duncan, Lindsay, Eva, Mal, Dakota, Courtney, Heather, Izzy, Beth, Gwen, Harold, Cody, Geoff, Justin, Tyler, Bridgette and Leshawna.**

**We've got a lot of people down! Watch, as our sudden four turns to two for the second-to-last episode! The last episode, however will be brutal. But we've still got an entire episode in between for that.**

**Come back next time for Total. Drama. Back for the Billion!**


	24. The Endless End of All Ends

**Were down to the final two! Who want's to know who won? If you do, read on! Chef, this is the last time you have to do this. Just play the dang theme song!**

**{Theme song plays}**

"Katie, you do know were competing against each other, right?" Sadie said.

"Yeah, but were just going to split the money, right?"

"Yeah, no duh."

"Hey, girls. I'm surprised you guys haven't lost yet." Chris said.

"That's not very nice, Chris." Katie said.

"I agree."

"Whatever. I know you guys were never on TDWT, but you will be jetting off to London for a scavenger hunt. And, you won't be able to work together." Chris said while the girl gasped.

**On the plane**

"Here are you're lists with things to collect." Chef handed them pieces of paper.

_Item's To Collect_

_A store_

_A guard_

_Something striped_

_Something Red_

"Chef, why are you giving us cameras?" Sadie asked while Chef tossed them digital cameras.

"You will probably need to take photos of this stuff." He walked away.

**In London**

"Don't forget, members of the rest of the cast are here to help, if you need it."

**Katie**

"Where is a store here?" She asked herself, racking her brain for some British stores.

"There's one called Harrods around the next block." I heard somebody say. I turned around and…

"Lindsay!" I hug her. "Thank you!"

"Hey. A fashionista's gotta know where the stores are!" Lindsay laughed, winked and walked away.

I snap a photo of the store.

"Now for a guard…"

**Sadie**

"Hey, is that…Gwen?" Sadie gasped. "Gwen! Can you help?"

"Yeah, totally. What is it?"

"I need to find a guard." I said.

"There's one right there!" Gwen pointed towards the guard.  
I ran to go take a photo of the guard.

**Katie**

Is there something striped? Oh, that shirt on that person is. I snapped a photo of the shirt while the person looked kind of pissed.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Katie."

"Well, I'm Brittany Spears. You're outfit is actually…Sort of okay!"

"Thanks, my best friend and I have matching outfits."

"Cute. Do you need help?"

"Yeah, is there anywhere I can find something red?"

**Both Sadie and Katie**

"It's a double decker bus!" As Katie and Sadie saw each other, they ran towards the street to hug each other.

"Ahh!" They screamed as the bus yanked them up to the top.

"I'm falling! Help, Katie help me!" Sadie shrieked.

"I'm sorry, Sadie but I have to do this." Katie said as she was about to flip Sadie's hand off.

"Are you seriously going to leave me hanging here? Of a double decker bus?! After all we've done for each other!" Sadie yelled.

"Girls, the billion dollars is right there so…"

"You take it."

"No you take it!" The girls started arguing over who would get the money.

"Now!" Chef dropped Dakota from the plane as she touched the briefcase.

"I win!" Dakota yelled. "Get ready for a special cast party, you guys!"

"But you got kicked off. I'm checking the rule book. It says that the person who touches the case, wins. Oh. It's official, so I guess Dakota does win!" Chris's eyes widen. "Open up the case."

"It's one billion…Chris-Buck dollars?!" Dakota gasped.

"What?!" Everybody yelled.

"Hey, Miss. C.I.T. Now is the perfect time to call your lawyers." Leshawna said.

"Already on it." Courtney dialed a number on her PDA. "You need to sue them for…"

"Are you telling me, that we've been at this show for no money?!" Izzy's eye started twitching.

"Wait! Don't destroy Chris! Before this season happened, Courtney and Duncan would still hate each other, Gwen and Courtney would not be friends, Trent and Gwen would have never gotten back together, Lindsay and Noah would have never gotten together, Leshawna would have never played re-matchmaker, Lindsay would still be dumb, that giant alliance I can't keep up with that planned to split the billion, Katie would have never gotten complemented by Brittany Spears, and people would have never gotten this much entertainment. So, remember this." Chef said.

Everybody looked at each other.

"Let's get them both!" Izzy shouted as everybody else growled.

"Chris, I just talked to my lawyers and they _cannot_ sent in a lawsuit so I am in a bad mood so that means…This. Is. My. WORLD!" Courtney yelled.

"Uh-oh. I think Total Drama is over?" Chef said.

"Not completely. They still have to go to Total Drama High." Chris smirked. "Since this show has education snippets in it, you all have completed high school! See you next time for Total. Drama. College! (someday.)

"Do we win anything?" Owen asked.

"Nope." Chris smirked

"I thought this show never ended." Geoff said, irritated.

"Then why does this story even say:"

**The End!**

**Total words (according to Pages): 27,666**

* * *

This story is finally over! Yes, it will take a long time to write Total Drama College, but I might not write it until spring break.

Thank you for reading

Dance, Nailpolish and choclate

. -3

P.S: The word count did not include this.


End file.
